Fantasy Booking smackdown
by Haro4
Summary: So this is basically fantasy booking Samckdown after what should have been the brand split at wrestlemania.
1. Extreme Rules

**Hello fans and others. So this is basically me fantasy booking the aftermath of a smackdown and Raw brand split. The rules and roster are down below.**

 **Tag teams can go in between brands and so can women. However with tag teams it can only be in tag team bouts**

 **Smackdown roster**

 **GM-William Regal**

 **Aj Styles (world champ)**

 **The Miz (IC Champ)**

 **Kevin Owens**

 **Dolph Ziggler**

 **Cesaro**

 **Dean Ambrose**

 **Baron Corbin**

 **Neville**

 **Tyler Breeze**

 **Konor and victor (TA)**

 **Stardust**

 **Kane**

 **Ryback**

 **Damien Sandow**

 **Big show**

 **Sheamus Rusev Alberto Del Rio(LON)**

 **The Vaudevillains (Simon Gotch, Aiden English)**

 **Wade Barret**

 **The Dudley boyz**

 **Chris Jericho**

 **Seth Rollins**

 **Alberto Del Rio**

 **Zack Ryder**

 **R-Truth**

 **Sami Zayn**

 **Tyson Kidd**

 **Jack Swagger**

 **Smackdown 1**

The Miz/With Maryse vs Zack Ryder for the Ic championship (13 minutes. The miz wins thanks too Maryse)

Tyler Breeze/with Joey Mercury vs Goldust(6 minutes. Joey Mercury is announced as Tyler's butler and orders him too put a mask with Tyler's face on it on Goldust)

Emma vs Alica Fox (7 minutes. Emma wins)

Backstage segment where R-Truth finally convinced the two too become a team only for Tyler breeze too interrupt and say they deserved each other as an ugly duo.(5 minutes)

The Vaudevillains vs Jack Swagger and Damien Sandow (10 minutes. The Vaudevillains win)

Sami Zayn vs Bubba Ray (12 minutes. Devon tries too interfere but get's kicked with a helluva kick and Sami win's)

Baron Corbin vs Neville (14 minutes. Baron Corbin win's)

Number one contenders match Dean Ambrose vs Cesaro (19 wins and Aj Styles comes out and they stare down one another)

 **Smackdown 2**

Dean Ambrose vs Alberto Del Rio (Dean Ambrose win's. 15 minutes. The LON tries too attack him but he manages too beat them back)

Apollo Crews vs Tyson KIdd

Number one contendership match for the IC title Sami Zayn vs Wade Barret (16 minutes. Wade Barret wins. Thanks too interference that he doesn't notice from the Dudley Boyz)

R-Truth confronts Goldust backstage and says that his match against Tyler Breeze is for him and leaves with goldust saying that he believes him. R-truth states that he even has goldentruth merch and shows a shirt with Goldust not on the front or the back but at the side of the ribcage(3 minutes)

Emma vs Natalya (10 minutes. Emma win's)

Tyler Breeze vs R-Truth (5 minutes. Tyler breeze win's and has Joey Mercury put the mask with Tyler's face onto R-truth and then begins too assault him. However Goldust comes out too save him)

Dolph Ziggler vs Ryback (16 minutes. Dolph Ziggler wins)

Cesaro vs Rusev (13 minutes. Cesaro wins but is ambushed by the League of Nations only for Aj Styles too come out and save him but he too is overwhelmed until Wade Barrett comes out too save them and yells at LON "I've some bad news and its that I just handed all of your asses)

 **Smackdown 3**

Wade Barret vs Ryback (11 minutes Wade win's while a surprised Miz is on commentary who says that Barret will never be as good as he used too be in his Nexus day's)

Apollo Crews vs Stardust (4 minutes. Apollo win's)

Emma and Summer Rae vs Alica Fox and Brie bella (10 minutes Emma gets the win)

The miz confronts Wade Barret backstage and tries too convince him from facing him at extreme rules saying that he's still recovering from the breakup with the LON and should take a paid month off. However Wade replies with "Well you see Miz i've got good news and bad news. The good news is i'm not going anywhere and the bad news is I'm going too kick your ass" and assaults The Miz.(5 minutes)

The Vaudevillains comes out with their own personal announcer name Charlie Chap and he becomes part of their gimmick. The Vaudevillians vs Golden Truth (8 minutes. The vaudevillains win but Tyler Breeze comes out with Joey Mercury and they both assault Golden Truth)

Kane vs Baron Corbin (11 minutes. Baron Corbin wins)

Sami Zayn is interviewed about his recent bad luck but is assaulted by the Dudleyz (3 minutes)

Dolph Ziggler vs Sheamus (15 minutes Dolph Ziggler wins)

Cesaro vs Chris Jericho (18 minutes. Cesaro win's. Cesaro and Aj have another confrontation where Aj styles that that even if he's run over by a car he'll drag himself too the ring and win the match. However Chris Jericho who is shown looking a the title attacks Aj. Cesaro just looks on as Chris assaults him for a good 45 seconds before intervening between them and knocking out Chris Jericho. Aj styles glares at Cesaro and yells at him for not helping him)

 **Extreme Rules 3**

Preshow- Tyler Breeze vs Golden Truth (10 minutes. Tyler Breeze win's and has Joey Mercury put the mask on both men and take a picture of Tyler posing)

Preshow- Emma vs Paife (8 minutes. Emma wins)

Sami Zayn vs the Dudley Boyz (12 minutes. Sami Zayn wins)

The Miz vs Wade Barret (16 minutes. Wade Barrett wins by DQ because Miz dq'd himself. Furious at this Wade Barrett assaults Miz and when Maryse tries too interfere spits at her)

Cesaro vs Aj Styles (20 minutes. Aj Styles retains after the ref does a fast count. Aj laughed a bit after seeing the footage too where Cesaro got mad and both men get into a shouting match before brawling with one another and having too be pulled apart by security)


	2. Money In The Bank

**Bonsoir mes amis. I hope you enjoy this quick update. Make sure to review and ideas are appreciated.**

 **Smackdown 1**

Dean Ambrose vs Big Show (Qualifying match for the Money in the bank ladder match will involve 3 from raw and 3 from smackdown. 12 minutes. Dean win's)

The Miz(IC Champ) vs Jack Swagger (8 minutes. The miz wins only for Wade barret and chase him out of the building)

Zack Ryder vs Stardust (4 minutes. Zack Ryder wins)

Tyler Breeze vs Damien Sandow (6 minutes. Tyler wins once again having Joey put the mask on Damien)

The Usos vs The vaudevillains (11 minutes. The vaudevillains win)

Dolph Ziggler vs Alberto Del rio (13 minutes. Dolph Ziggler wins)

Cesaro vs Baron Corbin vs Ryback in a number one contenders match for the world heavy weight championship (15 minutes. Cesaro wins by pinning Ryback)

Emma vs Becky Lynch vs sasha banks for the number one contendership for the women's championship (17 minutes. No finish it is announced that it will be a ladder match for the championship with all four women)

 **Smackdown 2**

Wade Barret open the show by talking about how he's going too dish out some bad news on The Miz come MITB since William Regal has given him a rematch at MITB. The Miz(IC Champ) appears on the screen telling him that he will not win at MITB and that the miz is the most must see superstar in the wwe and they must see him beat Wade Barrett. It turns out in the end that it was also a pre-recorded video as the Miz assaults Wade from behind too soften him up for his next match (5 minutes)

Wade Barrett vs Devon Dudley (8 minutes Wade Barret wins. Much too the frustration of The Miz(IC Champ) who was on commentary. However all three men attack Wade, sami Zayn comes out too help Wade and then william comes out. He decides too make the match a 6 man tag team match and that the 3rd man for Wade's team will arrive shortly.

Wade Barret, Sami Zayn, Apollo Crews vs the Dudley Boyz and The Miz (IC Champ)(13 minutes. Wades team wins)

Tyler Breeze vs Kane (6 minutes. Tyler Breeze wins)

Emma vs Becky Lynch (11 minutes. Becky wins via DQ as Emma refuses too let go of her submission hold while Becky was holding the rope also knocking Becky unconscious. Emma continues the beatdown but is attacked by Sasha Banks)

Golden Truth vs The Ascension (6 minutes. The ascension gets the wins after r-truth doesn't notice that he has been tagged in)

Tyson Kidd vs Jack Swagger qualifying match(14 minutes. In a back and forth match Tyson Kidd manages too win)

Dolph Ziggler vs Neville (13 minutes. Dolph Ziggler wins)

Cesaro and Aj Styles(World champ) vs Rusev and Alberto Del Rio(16 minutes. Cesaro and Aj constantly give one another dirty tags showing that they couldn't get along with one another. When alberto tries too hit a diving double axehammer Aj pushes Cesaro into it and get's the pin on Alberto leaving some animosity between the two as Aj storms out the arena)

 **Smackdown 3**

The Vaudevillains vs Kane and big show (13 minutes. Thanks too Charlie Chaps interference via announcing Kane and big show towards the end of the match the Vaudevillains get the win)

Sami Zayn vs Baron Corbin MITB qualifying match. (18 minutes. Sami Zayn wins. Because of the loss Baron Corbin attacks Sami Zayn and hits him with the end of days through the table)

Wade Barret vs Tyler Breeze vs Damien Sandow (13 minutes. Wade Barett wins by pinning Damien Sandow despite interference from the Miz)

The Miz (IC Champ) vs Dolph Ziggler (12 minutes. Maryse tries too interfere multiple times but is thwarted by Wade Barret giving Dolph Ziggler the victory)

Emma attacks Becky Lynch backstage as Beck is interviewed and prepping for a match

Becky Lynch vs Summer Rae (7 minutes. Despite being injured Becky manages too dominate the competition until Emma shows up and costs her the match. This leads too a full on beat down until Sasha Banks come's out but is attacked by Summer Rae as well leaving Summer and Emma standing tall)

Aj Styles(World champ) and Cesaro vs Sheamus and Rusev (13 minutes. Sheamus and Rusev win. Aj has too take the brunt of the punishment with Cesaro not being involved in the match at all. However Aj attempts a hot tag with Cesaro but Cesaro refuses and leaves him high and dry letting him get pinned by Sheamus)

 **Smackdown 4**

Baron Corbin vs Damien Sandow (5 minutes. Baron Corbin win and starts too attack Damien. William comes out demanding for Baron Corbin too demand too take Sami's place in the ladder match which William refuses. However Sami comes out and both men brawl only for Sami too take advantage and Helluva kick Baron)

Emma and Becky Lynch vs Charlotte(Women's champ) and Sasha Banks (14 minutes. Neither team can work well with the other. Becky and Sasha become so frustrated they both take a mic and yell that they're not going too deal with either Emma or Charlotte and leave leaving Charlotte too fight. However after Emma wins with a roll up Becky and Sasha come back and attack them both)

Wade Barrett vs Sheamus (13 minutes. Wade barrett wins. The league of nations attack Barrett but he manages too fend them off only too be confronted by the Miz(IC Champ) who claims that Wade Barrett's career has peaked and he will never win another championship. Wade replies with "well i'm sorry Miz but i've got some bad new at Money in the bank i'm going too give you a righteous old school British beatdown!" ending the segment)

Apollo Crews vs Dean Ambrose (20 minutes. Apollo Crews wins. However Dean looks hugely frustrated over the loss)

Chris Jericho vs Tyler Breeze (18 minutes Tyler wins thanks too interference from Joey)

Aj styles (World champ) comes out with a promo first off announcing that their match will be a ladder match but mostly yelling at Cesaro for leaving him high and dry. Cesaro come's out and both of the two men start too bicker before just straight up brawling with one another and having too be pulled by Security who they proceed too than beat up and continue too brawl out into the arena before the superstars have too come out and separate them (10 minutes)

 **Money in the bank 4**

Pre Show Tyler Breeze vs Damien Sandow (4 minutes. Tyler wins)

The Miz (IC Champ) vs Wade Barrett in a ladder match for the intercontinental championship (19 minutes. Wade Barrett wins meaning he is now your new Intercontinental champions)

Money in the Bank ladder match (20 minutes. Towards the end Baron Corbin comes out and screws Sami Zayn out of the match after he pushes him off the ladder sending him crashing down onto a table unconscious, and then he drags Sami too the back letting Dolph Ziggler get the contract)

Emma vs Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks vs Charlotte (15 minutes. Sasha Banks wins)

Aj Styles(World champ) vs Cesaro ladder match for the world heavyweight championship (21 minutes. Cesaro wins the championship. Aj Styles in a rage filled state attacks Cesaro)

 **Updated List**

Dolph Ziggler(Money in the bank holder)

Wade Barrett (New intercontinental champion (oh the fun and push i'm going too have with this one)

Cesaro (New world heavyweight champion)


	3. Battleground

**Smackdown** 1

The Miz vs Neville (7 minutes. The Miz wins and beats Neville down afterwards. Maryse states that her husband is invoking his rematch clause at battleground and that Wade has woken "The A list beast")

William Regal chews out Corbin for interfering in an inter brand match too which Corbin responds that he doesn't care what William thinks or does and that he won't stop till he get's a shot at the world title.(2 minutes)

The league of nations vs Golden Truth and Damien Sandow (10 minutes. The league of nations win)

Tyler Breeze vs Tyson Kidd (9 minutes. Tyler Breeze wins, and has Joey proclaim for him that after battleground he will be going after the IC title himself)

Sami Zayn and Apollo Crews vs Chris Jericho and Ryback (11 minutes. Ryback and Stardust win via DQ since Baron Corbin comes out with a steel chair and attacks everyone but specifically gives the brunt of the damage too Sami before leaving)

Emma vs Charlotte (10 minutes. Emma wins via dq after the ref catches Ric cheating for Charlotte)

Cesaro(World champ) vs Dean Ambrose (17 minutes. Cesaro wins leaving a frustrated Dean Ambrose too leave the arena. Aj Styles comes out seemingly too shake Cesaro's hand but reveals a brass knuckle,waves it in front of Cesaro's head and smashes him with it. Effectively turning heel in the process)

 **Smackdown** 2

Apollo Crews vs Simon Gotch (10 minutes. Simon Gotch wins after interference from Aiden English and Charlie Chap as aides gives his vaudevillians era flexing and Charlie commentates on it too an unsuspecting but amused Apollo)

Neville vs Stardust (6 minutes. Neville wins)

Wade Barrett (IC Champ) and The Miz vs Rusev and Sheamus (14 minutes. Wade gets the win however the entirety of the leu age of nations and the Miz gang up on him. Right before Miz hits the skull crushing finale on wade too a steel chair Maryse spits on Wade)

Summer Rae vs Becky Lynch (5 minutes. Becky wins in a mostly one sided affair. However out of nowhere Emma comes out and attacks Becky. It seems like Becky would repel Emma but Summr Rae also joins in on the beat down)

Baron Corbin vs Golden Truth (8 minutes. Another mostly one sided affair. Baron Corbin wins and attacks golden truth "injuring them" and forcing them too be carried out on stretchers. Baron Corbin leaves smiling too a livid William Regal)

Chris Jericho vs Aj Styles (16 minutes. Aj Styles wins. However immediately after Cesaro comes out and cuts a promo. He talks about why he let Chris attack him before helping explaining that he was going too keep on Aj's word and that he didn't need him at full health he just needed too be there. He also states that he know that Aj would demand his rematch clause which is why he asked William regal too book it in advance. Aj replies with once again dangling a brass knuckle in front of Cesaro beckoning him too catch it. However not in the mood for games Cesaro attacks Aj)

 **Smackdown** 3

Aj comes out too the ring (but not before ripping up a fans Cesaro section sign)once again with the brass knuckles and explains why he's been taunting Cesaro with it. He says that he knows Cesaro has been forever reaching for the brass ring and that he had finally reached it in the form of capturing the world heavyweight championship. However he states that it will be brass that brings him down but that a brass knuckle will just hurt more

Aj Styles vs Dean Ambrose (15 minutes. Aj styles wins leaving Dean too storm out of the arena in seething anger)

Apollo Crews and Wade Barrett (IC champ) vs The Miz and Ryback (12 minutes, Apollo and Wade win after The Miz leaves Ryback and chews on some Wade Barrett shaped cookies (yes I'm going into that level of mockery))

Emma with Summer Rae comes out explaining her actions against Becky. Emma cuts a promo on how when she came in she was the quirky spunky girl but no one but Santino paid her any mind and that she only ever got attention with her mean attitude. However Becky comes in being the quirky and spunky girl and everyone loves her. Her actions are basically raged filled. Summer Rae explains that she works for Emma now. (4 minutes)

Emma vs Alica Fox (8 minutes. A one sided affair with Emma just taking her time dismantling Alica. She ends the match by using the Emma lock but refusing too let go even after Alica fades into unconsciousness. This goes one for an additional 2 minutes before the refs finally pull Emma off Alica)

Golden truth are shown in the hospital both protesting being fed hospital food. They slap the lettuce in front of them and Truth has too sedated. When he wakes up he claims that he sees Little Jimmy eating his food that his cousins brought and leaves to with the IV in his hands without zipping up leaving Goldust too remind him while he leaves. (4 minutes)

Cesaro(world champ) vs Chris Jericho in a steel cage match (15 minutes. Chris Jericho wins after Aj Styles interferes in the match by slamming the cage door shot on Cesaro's head)

 **Smackdown** 4

Aj Styles vs Wade Barrett(IC Champ) (17 minutes. Wade Barrett wins. Despite interference from Maryse and Aj poking his eyes too hit him with the phenomenal forearm Wade manages too win when Aj goes for another phenomenal forearm thanks too Cesaro distracting him)

The Miz is being interviewed by Tom Phillips on why he had Maryse interface in his place but Maryse tells him too shut up and that she had too do it because she couldn't risk her husband being hurt by the brute known as Wade Barrett. They kiss however Wade Barrett interrupts this kiss by bull hammering The Miz and saying too Maryse "You see Maryse I've got some bad news that crap you pulled in the ring was for nothing" and leaves too a screeching Maryse. 5 minutes

Tyler Breeze and the ascension vs Kane, big show and Neville (14 minutes. Tyler's team gets the win. Joey was about too put the mask on kane's face however Kane choke slams him in return leaving Tyler too have too quickly grab and carry his unconscious butler)

The vaudevillians vs the Dudley Boyz number one contenders match for the tag team titles (13 minutes, The Vaudevillains get the win after Aiden distracts the ref and Charlie hits Devon with his old school acting Cane)

Golden Truth are still in the hospital just chatting about how awesome it would be too have their own private jet. However they are interrupted by Mark Henry who brings them more hospital food which they hate. He than proceeds too watch a Man vs Food and The duo of GoldenTruth groan in misery at this. 2 minutes)

Becky Lynch vs Tamina (10 minutes. Becky Lynch wins. However Emma appears on the titantron in Becky's tour bus and wrecks everything in it from ripping up comic books, breaking CDs, too even ripping family pictures. Becky enraged at this attacks Tamina)

Sami Zayn vs Dean Ambrose (15 minutes. Sami Zayn wins. However Baron Corbin comes out and attacks him. Dean Ambrose still in the ring simply lets him attack Sami, stare off with Corbin and leave)

 **Smackdown** 5

Apollo Crews vs Stardust (6 minutes Apollo wins)

Kane vs Dolph Ziggler (12 minutes. Dolph Ziggler wins thanks too interference by Tyler Breeze)

The Vaudevillains have Charlie cut a promo on how Enzo and cass will lose the tag team championships to them and even mimics they're catch phrases(5 minutes)

Summer Rae and Emma vs Becky Lynch and Alica fox (10 minutes. Summer and Emma dispose of Alica fox before attacking Becky who manages too fend the, off when Alica comes back into the ring)

The Miz and Wade Barrett vs Sami Zayn and Baron Corbin (14 minutes. Draw. Neither team can work with one another and everyone just ends up brawling with one another)

Golden truth are still in the hospital but are visited by Zack Ryder who annoys them by asking them too Sponsor his new show "Long Island iced Broski". 2 minutes

Cesaro vs Ryback (14 minutes. Cesaro wins. However on the titantron Aj appears too be in a truck and smiles at Cesaro whilst greeting him. He exits Cesaro and points the camera too Cesaro's home. The commentators realize this and start too beg Aj not too do what he about too do. Aj goes in the home and attacks Cesaro's father. This sends Cesaro into a rage which he takes out on Ryback by giving him a solid 4 minute beating before being pulled away by security)

 **Battleground** 5

Preshow Kane vs Tyler breeze (9 minutes. Tyler wins and unmasks Kane and then has Joey put the his Tyler breeze mask on him)

The Miz vs Wade Barrett (15 minutes. Wade Barrett wins)

Emma with Summer Rae vs Becky Lynch (12 minutes. Thanks too Summer Rae helping Emma cheat Emma gets the win over Becky)

Sami Zayn vs Baron Corbin (13 minutes. Sami Zayn wins via DQ however Baron Corbin takes a mic and reveals he has paid someone too take Sami Zayn out which is revealed too be the League of Nations. All four men attack Sami. However he is saved by the most unlikely of men Kevin Owens who decimates the four men with Sami Zayn! In the end both Sami and Kevin shake one another's hand and raise each other's arm in victory)

The Vaudevillains vs Enzo and Cass for the tag team championships (15 minutes. The Vaudevillains win thanks to an interference from Charlie Chap)

Cesaro(World Champ) vs Aj Styles (20 minutes. Cesaro wins. However as Cesaro leaves AJ glares at him)

 **Updated Status**

 **The Vaudevillains (New tag team champions!)**


	4. Summerslam

**Smackdown 1**

Wade Barrett comes out saying that he has some good news although in the same fashion that he would bad news. He's so happy that he's finally rid of Miz that he's willing too put his intercontinental title on the line in an open challenge. Looking too the stage he yells "You want some than come here and get your british ass whooping!" too his surprise it's Damien Sandow that answers it. (6 minutes)

Wade Barrett vs Damien Sandow (14 minutes. In a back and forth match Damien Sandow nearly wins but still loses too the IC champ)

In a backstage segment Damien Sandow is shown too be nursing his wounds. However The Miz comes and insults Damien claiming that he never had a shot at beating Wade and that The miz is the only one for the job. He however does offer Damien a chance too be his stunt double once more with Maryse handing Damien the contract. Enraged at this Damien Sandow assaults the Miz for a solid three minutes before being pulled away by security.(5 minutes)

Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens vs Alberto Del rio and Rusev (14 minutes. Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens win and work well together as a team. After the match Owens takes the mic and announce that both him and Sami are once again a team and they plan on going for the Vaudevillains tag team championships)

Becky Lynch vs Naomi (10 minutes. Becky wins but is once again confronted by Emma and both of them have a staredown)

Goldentruth are still in the hospital getting yet another visitor this time from Jack Swagger who decides too give them a history lesson on American politics. We leave them as goldentruth fall asleep (2 minutes)

Baron Corbin vs Dean Ambrose vs Apollo Crews vs Aj Styles vs Dolph Ziggler number one contenders match for the world heavyweight championship (20 minutes. Baron Corbin wins by pinning Apollo Crews)

Battle royal to decide who will be the number one contender for Wade Barrett's IC championship come Summerslam(18 minutes. As everyone gets sent out Joey is struggling too put the mask on everyone who falls out. Tyler Breeze wins having eliminated Stardust, Tyson Kidd, Ryback, Neville, and Big Show. We end the show with Wade coming out and going into an intense staredown with Tyler Breeze)

 **Smackdown 2**

Aj Styles vs Damien Sandow (10 styles wins and The Miz comes out and attacks Damien with a steel chair)

Rusev vs Jack Swagger (10 minutes. Rusev wins)

Simon Gotch vs Bubba Ray Dudley (11 minutes. Simon Gotch wins)

Tyler Breeze vs Zack Ryder (8 minutes)

Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn vs Xavier woods and Kofi kingston number one contenders match for the tag team championships (17 minutes. Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens win and go into a staredown with the vaudevillains)

Sasha Banks vs Charlotte (14 minutes Sasha Banks wins)

Wade Barrett vs Tyson Kidd ( 7 minutes. Wade Barrett wins. However Tyler breeze comes out too confront Wade Barrett. Tyler Breeze has Joey pull out a mask and toss it at Barrett's feet before leaving)

Dolph Ziggler and Cesaro vs Baron Corbin and AJ styles (15 minutes. Cesaro and Dolph win clean. However Dolph superkicks him and raises his money in the bank contract reminding everyone what looms over Cesaro's head)

 **Smackdown** 3

Miz Tv opens up the show. Miz's guest is William Regal who announces the stipulations for the card at Summerslam. The vaudevillains will face Sami Zayn and Kevin owens in a normal match. Tyler Breeze will face Wade Barrett in a falls count anywhere match, Cesaro will face Baron Corbin in a 20 minute iron man match, and that The Miz will face Damien Sandow in an i quit match which miz viscously protests against until Damien comes out while William leaves. (10 minutes)

The Miz yells at Damien saying that all he'll ever measure up too is being a stunt double with Maryse backing his claim. Damien replied with that he's more than a stunt double that he is THE Stunt and attacks The Miz however thanks too Maryse's interference he manages too escape. (6 minutes)

Damien Sandow vs Kane (8 minutes. Damien Sandow wins)

Wade Barrett vs Big Show (12 minutes. Wade Barrett wins. Tyler Breeze comes out but avoids Wade in the ring. He calls Wade an ugly brute. While having Joey take pictures of him Tyler also reads a list off of "facts" about the advantages handsome people have over ordinary one's. Barrett responds with his own fact that looks don't matter when your getting a british ass whopping)

Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens vs Bo Dallas and Curtis axel The social outcasts (8 minutes. Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens win. The Vaudevillains appear on the titantron and show a parody of kevin owens and Sami fighting in old school theatrical fashion)

Emma and Summer Raw vs Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks (15 minutes. Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks win and attack Summer Rae after Emma pushes her into both of them)

Cesaro and Apollo Crews vs Baron Corbin and Dolph Ziggler (20 minutes. Cesaro and Apollo Crews win after Dolph Ziggler leaves Baron Corbin)

 **Smackdown 4**

Damein Sandow vs Apollo Crews (15 minutes. Damien Sandow wins via DQ because the Miz comes with a steel chair and attacks both of them. He hits Sandow with a skull crushing finale onto the chair and Maryse yells that at Summerslam he will utter the words "I Quit")

Wade Barrett is doing an interview but is attacked by Tyler Breeze and Joey Mercury who beat Wade's Elbow with Tyler's selfie stick (4 minutes)

Tyler Breeze vs Neville (12 minutes. Tyler Breeze wins and take the mic after Joey puts the mask with Tyler's face on Neville. Tyler claims that come Summerslam he'll be the one too dump the IC title and make it look beautiful.

The Vaudevillains vs The Usos (12 minutes. The vaudevillains wins. However Kevin owens and Sami Zayn appear on the titantron and proceed "roast" them . They call them Charlie Chaplin rip offs, silent and stupid, etc)

AJ styles vs Big Show (14 minutes. Aj Styles wins)

Dolph Ziggler(Money in the bank holder) vs Ryback (10 minutes. Dolph Ziggler wins)

Emma and Summer Rae vs Sasha Banks(Womens champ) and Natalya (12 minutes. Emma and summer Rae seem too be on the Verge of victory having isolated Natalya for most of the match however Becky comes and knocks out Summer Rae allowing Sasha and Natalya too get the win)

Contract signing between Cesaro(World champ) and Baron Corbin (10 minutes. Cesaro tells how he has been working up for a moment in each respective A pay per view. He wants his summerslam, survivor series, Royal rumble and a true wrestlemania moment. Baron Corbin says that he's going too be denied this and that come sunday it's going too be the not only the end of days for him but also the end of his career. They both sign the paper and just as William is about too leave Baron smashes him with a big boot. Immediately both Cesaro and Corbin begin brawling however a low blow and an end of days lay down Cesaro)

 **Summerslam 4**

Emma vs Becky Lynch (12 minutes. Becky Lynch wins)

Damien Sandow vs The Miz I quit Match (19 minutes. Damien Sandow wins despite interference from Maryse and celebrates in the crowd)

Tyler Breeze vs Wade Barrett(IC Champ) Falls count anywhere (15 minutes. Tyler Breeze puts on an outstanding performance but falls short of victory too the IC Champ. Wade Barrett wins)

The Vaudevillains(Tag champions) vs Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn(14 minutes. Kevin Owens and Sami zayn win and embrace one another)

Cesaro(World champ) vs Baron Corbin Iron man match (20 minutes. Cesaro wins. Baron Corbin takes Cesaro too the absolute limit getting two consecutive pins over him however Cesaro gets 3 on him. Outraged in a backstage interview Baron assaults the interviewer and leaves storming wrecking anything in his path.


	5. Night Of Champions

**Smackdown 1**

The Miz vs Jack Swagger (8 minutes The Miz wins and Maryse proclaims that he may have been beaten but he's not out of the game yet)

Tyler Breeze vs Zack Ryder (6 minutes. Tyler breeze wins and claims that he's still going too hunt for the IC title)

Goldentruth are still in the hospital and here news that they will be released soon much too their relief. They vocally hope that no more superstars come in only too be met with Stardust who attempts too teach them about the cosmos however Goldust shouts "Cody" enough for him too leave(3 minutes)

Apollo Crews vs Dean Ambrose number one contendership for the IC title (Apollo Crews. 13 leaving Dean once again frustrated)

Damien Sandow vs Bubba Ray Dudley (10 minutes. Damien wins)

Dolph Ziggler, Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens (Tag champs) vs The Vaudevillains and Chris Jericho (16 minutes. Dolph's team wins. Dolph and Kevin have a hard time working with one another and nearly get into a fight but Sami defends Owens claiming that if Ziggler fights owens he fights Sami. Chris constantly mocks the vaudevillains using attitude era tactics and yelling "This is old school" in frustration the vaudevillains hit him with their finisher and leave him)

Emma vs Paige (6 minutes Emma wins and declares herself the face of smackdown unlike Becky Lynch who as she claims is the face of the next Irish beer commercial)

Cesaro (world champ) and Aj Styles vs Alberto del rio, Rusev and Sheamus (17 minutes. Aj styles and Cesaro win. After a handshake with Cesaro, Aj styles immediately low blows him after he turns around)

Baron Corbin vs Tyson Kidd (4 minutes. Baron Corbin wins. Baron corbin immediately assaults Tyson after the match ends with a chair and doesn't stop even when the refs try too pry him off. He proceeds too beat the refs with chair shoots as well and is not showing any signs of stopping as he beats on everyone. William Regal comes out with security and demands for Baron too stop when he turns his back on William Regal he snaps. William Regal shouts at Baron Corbin "Baron you're fired" and sends the security guards too arrest him. Our final scene is Baron being courted out handcuffed but still making a major struggle glaring at WIlliam in rage)

 **Smackdown 2**

Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens(Tag champs) vs Sheamus and Alberto Del rio (14 minutes. Sami and Owens win. The vaudevillains appear on the titantron while Charlie Chap hypes up their match basically stating how the vaudevillains will get their titles back)

Stardust vs Zack Ryder (10 minutes. Both stars manage too look competitive but Zack Ryder manages too win)

Damien Sandow vs Tyson Kidd (12 minutes. Damien Sandow win)

Apollo Crews and Wade Barrett(IC champ) vs Tyler Breeze and Ryback (15 minutes. Apollo Crews and Wade Barrett but aren't very trusting of each other and merley size the other up after their win)

Emma and Summer Rae vs Paige and Alica fox (11 minutes. Emma and summer Rae win while Becky Lynch is on commentary)

William Regal is confronted by Dolph Ziggler who congratulates him on getting rid of Baron Corbin. William thanks him and says that it was hard too do for a young lad but Ziggler interrupts him and says that not why he's thanking William. He's thanking Regal because it's one less man on the roster that Dolph will have too deal with and then he leaves (3 minutes.)

Aj Styles vs Dolph Ziggler number one contendership for the world heavyweight championship (20 minutes. Aj Styles wins by practically gouging Dolph's eyes when the ref gets knocked down and he hits him with a phenomenal forearm for the win. He than starts too keep his assault on Ziggler however Cesaro comes out too drive out Aj Styles. When Aj run's Dolph pounces and hits Cesaro with a zig-zag yelling that he doesn't need his help)

 **Smackdown 3**

Tyler Breeze and Apollo Crews vs Wade Barrett(IC Champ) and Chris Jericho(16 minutes. Apollo's team manages too scratch by a win however the whole thing erupts into a 4 way brawl after Tyler Breeze attacks Apollo Crews. The brawl ends with Apollo standing tall)

Tyson Kidd vs Jack Swagger (10 minutes. Tyson Kidd wins)

Golden Truth vs the ascension (10 minutes. The ascension win)

Emma is in a backstage interview with Renne and bullies her out of the room and takes the mic too have summer brag about how awesome Emma is. Out of nowhere Becky Lynch comes out of nowhere and assaults both of them before being pried off by security. (6 minutes)

Charlotte vs Natalya (10 minutes. Charlotte wins)

The Miz vs Zack Ryder (11 minutes. The miz wins)

Cesaro(World champ) vs Dolph Ziggler (18 minutes. Aj Styles is on commentary. Cesaro wins via Dq as Aj Styles sneaks into the ring and attacks him. Ziggler angry that his match was interrupted hit Aj with a superkick as he goes for a phenomenal forearm too Cesaro before also hitting Cesaro with a superkick)

 **Smackdown 4**

Apollo Crews confronts Wade Barrett(IC Champ) telling him that he's seen all the times the greats have become IC champion and that he knows that Wade is already great. However he wants too become one of the greatest intercontinental champion ever and Wade is the only person standing in his way. Wade does accept that Apollo is one of the best athletes he's ever seen but he's got some bad news and that Apollo Crews won't be taking the IC title away from him. His music hit's and then he leaves (10 minutes)

Tyler Breeze vs Neville (13 minutes. Tyler breeze wins and has Joey put the tyler breeze mask on Neville)

Ryback vs Tyson Kidd (8 minutes. Tyson wins)

Sami and Owens are in a backstage interview talking about they're experiences together on the indie scene when all of a sudden the vaudevillains come out and attack them with Charlie Chap narrating it the entire time (4 minutes)

Emma and summer rae attacked Becky Lynch in the parking lot. They quickly overwhelmed her and slammed her leg with a car door before leaving.(3 minutes)

Emma and summer rae vs Alicia fox (10 minutes. Emma and summer rae win)

The vaudevillains vs the Usos (15 minutes. The Vaudevillains win)

Apollo Crews vs The Miz (14 minutes. Wade Barrett on commentary. Apollo Crews wins)

Aj Styles and Cesaro(World champ)vs Rusev and Sheamus (18 minutes. Aj styles and Cesaro constantly give one another dirty tag too the point where they both end up brawling and getting counted out giving the league of nations the victory)

 **Smackdown 5**

Chris Jericho vs The miz (20 minutes. With interference from Maryse the miz manages to pick up the win)

Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens(Tag champs) and The vaudevillains vs The dudley boyz, Rusev, and Alberto Del rio (20 minutes. The vaudevillains pick up the win. Both team stare one another down however instead of brawling they both shake hands and leave proudly)

Emma vs Charlotte (20 minutes. Emma wins and cuts a promo stating that Night of champions will be the end of Becky Lynch and the fans adoring her)

Dolph Ziggler vs Cesaro(world champ) (20 minutes. Via interference from Aj Dolph manages too get a roll up pin for the victory. Cesaro enraged at this takes a mic and yells for Aj too get his butt in the ring. When it looks like he was going too Aj quickly decides against it but quickly walks into a superkick)

Contract signing between Apollo Crews and Wade Barrett(IC champ). The contract signing goes well enough with both superstars airing their grievances. Apollo saying that all he needs is too hit his finisher and he'll have accomplished one of his goals in wwe. Wade Barrett saying that he has bad news and that his dream won't come as long as Wade is champion. They both sign it. Next Wade asks if they were going too fight or not and Apollo agrees they throw the table and begin too brawl with one another.(12 minutes)

 **Night of champions 5**

Emma vs Becky Lynch (14 minutes. Emma wins thanks too interference from Summer Rae)

Cesaro (World champ) vs Aj styles (18 minutes. Cesaro wins)

Apollo Crews vs Wade Barrett (15 minutes. Wade Barrett wins)

Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens(Tag champs) vs The vaudevillains (15 minutes. The vaudevillains win. Towards the end of the match Sami Zayn Helluva kicks Aiden English and goes for the pin however Kevin breaks it and pop up power bombs him turning heel once agains and costing them both the championship. After the match Kevin Owens once again attacks Sami Zayn despite Sami pleading for his friend too stop)

 **Updated list**

The vaudevillains are the new tag team champions


	6. Hell In A Cell

**Smackdown 1**

Kevin Owens comes out smug about what he did too Sami and stated that it was his idea for revenge on Sami after costing him the IC title and that a friendship worth making was was also worth shattering. He also stated that Sami had a concussion and wouldn't be able too make it too smackdown. Kevin spends the rest of the time mocking Sami for believing that they would ever be friends again. (10 minutes)

Kevin Owens vs Neville (8 minutes. The entire match is all Kevin as he absolutely destroys Neville and picks up a win by KO'ing him. Sami Zayn then come out his head heavily tapped from the concussion and sluggishly attempts too attack Kevin only for him too powerbomb him through a table leaving KO standing victorious over 2 men)

Summer Rae is shown going too get a coffe for Emma but is assaulted by Becky Lynch who goes as far as too throw her out of the building (5 minutes)

Emma vs Tamina (12 minutes. Tamina wins after Becky Lynch appears on the screen and shows the video of Becky attacking Summer allowing Tamina too get a roll up pin)

The vaudevillains(Tag Champs) vs Golden Truth (10 minutes. The vaudevillains win and Charlie Chap announces them as the most dominant duo in tag team history. However outcome Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows who attack the vaudevillains. After forcing the vaudevillains too run away R-Truth offers too dance with them but then Karl and Luke also attack Golden Truth)

The Miz vs Big Show (8 minutes. The miz wins thanks too interference from Maryse)

Wade Barrett (IC Champ) and Damien Sandow vs Apollo Crews and Tyler Breeze (16 minutes. Wade's team manages too get the win. After the match is over Apollo asks for one more shot at Wade's IC championship. Wade decides too agree but reminds him that all he's going too face is the bull hammer)

Aj Styles vs Dolph Ziggler number one contenders match for the world heavyweight championship (20 minutes. Double count out. Both competitors end up fighting outside the ring and just as Aj is about too get in the ring again Dolph grabs him by the leg leading too a double count out. William Regal comes out and decides that both men will face Cesaro in a triple threat match)

 **Smackdown 2**

Damien Sandow vs The Miz (14 minutes. Damien Sandow wins)

Becky Lynch vs Naomi (12 minutes. Becky Lynch wins and proclaims that she won't stop with Emma until she has her revenge)

The vaudevillains(Tag champs) vs Golden Truth (10 minutes. The vaudevillains win. They cut a promo on Karl and Luke calling them vicious and uneducated brutes that get drunk in a back alley when they're not working and that come Hell in a cell they're going too beat Karl and Luke. To prove a point they attack Golden Truth)

Neville vs Stardust (8 minutes. Neville wins)

Kevin Owens vs Dean Ambrose (16 minutes. Kevin Owens wins and laughs Sami Zayn off as he crawls too attack Kevin Owens. Kevin just gives him a disrespectful and not very harmful kick too the head and leaves)

Zack Ryder vs Chris Jericho (10 minutes. Zack Ryder wins with a roll up pin and quickly runs out of the arena)

Rusev vs Jack Swagger (12 minutes. Rusev wins)

Aj Styles and Cesaro(World Champ) vs Dolph Ziggler and Wade Barrett (20 minutes. Aj and Cesaro win. However Dolph leaves calmly but reminds them of his money in the bank briefcase and that he could still cash it in right now if he wanted too)

 **Smackdown 3**

Damien Sandow and Natalya vs The miz and Maryse (13 minutes. Damien and Natalya win and mimic one another)

Emma and Summer Rae vs Becky Lynch and Paige (10 minutes. No contest as Emma and Becky Lynch both straight up brawl one another and have too be pulled apart by security)

Apollo Crews vs Tyler Breeze (12 minutes. Apollo Crews wins by Dq after Tyler and Joey attack him while Wade is on commentary. Wade however does not help him and claims that while he was a singles competitor no one helped him out and he'll do the same)

Sami Zayn comes out having recovered from his concussion interrupts a match between Stardust and Jack Swagger and yells at the top of his lungs for Owens too come out. Owens however comes out on the titantron and finds a note showing that Sami is still not cleared too compete and has security drag him out and goes on too his next match (12 minutes)

Becky Lynch is shown attending a comic convention only for Emma too come out of nowhere and attack her throughout the building as both women brawl with one another(6 minutes)

Summer Rae vs Alica Fox (6 minutes. Summer wins)

Kevin Owens vs Ryback (12 minutes. Kevin Owens wins and powerbombs him through a table)

Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows vs The dudley boyz (15 minutes. Karl anderson and Luke Gallows win. The vaudevillains come out and stare down Karl and Luke who attack the dudley boyz too make a statement)

Dolph Ziggler comes out and mocks Aj Styles and his southern heritage too which AJ comes out and attacks Dolph but also insults the city he's in while Cesaro is shown watching backstage(8 minutes)

 **Smackdown 4**

Wade Barrett(IC Champ) vs Alberto Del Rio (14 minutes. Apollo is on commentary. Wade wins and the LON attack him but Apollo does nothing too help however Wade manages too repel them)

Kevin Owens vs Damien Sandow (16 minutes. Kevin owens wins and attacks Damien after the match. However Sami rushes out and repels Kevin owens)

Kevin Owens is interviewed by Renne Young on Sami attacking him. However before Kevin could say anything Sami attacks him. He is dragged out by security despite attempting too fight them back. 3 minutes

The vaudevillains(Tag champs), Karl, and luke Gallows vs Mark Henry, Kane, Ryback and the big Show (14 minutes. The vaudevillains, Karl and Luke win. However they all hit their finishers on their opponents

Zack Ryder vs Neville (15 minutes. Neville wins)

Becky Lynch comes out and challenges Emma too a match at hell in a cell however with the stipulation of it being the last woman standing match too which Emma accepts via the titantron. (8 minutes)

Charlotte vs Natalya (16 minutes. Charlotte wins)

Dolph Ziggler and Dean Ambrose vs Cesaro(World Champ) and Aj Styles (16 minutes. Dean cheats and manages too get a pinfall on Cesaro. Dolph and him celebrate with one another and even has Dean announcing on the mic that Dolph would soon be their new world heavyweight champion)

 **Smackdown 5**

Wade Barrett(IC Champ) and Apollo Crews vs Tyler Breeze and Ryback (15 minutes. Wade's team wins. Absolutely disgusted by Ryback Tyler refuses too tag him in and goes through the match telling Ryback too stay out of his way and actually measures up quite well against both Apollo and Wade. After losing the match Tyler hits Ryback with a beauty shot and has Joey put on the tyler breeze mask on Ryback. Meanwhile Apollo and Wade stare one another down before nodding and brawling with one another)

Emma (with summer rae) and Becky Lynch contract signing (10 minutes. Emma sites how she is the constant in smackdown programming and proclaims herself too be the female face of smackdown and also says any time there's womens wrestling in Smackdown it's all centered around her and no one else. Becky calls her out on her arrogance and signs the contract. They both brawl with one another before being pulled apart by security who they actually beat up before continuing their brawl)

Zack Ryder vs Stardust (9 minutes. Stardust wins)

Damien Sandow vs Kane (10 minutes. Damien Sandow wins)

Kevin Owens is shown going too the airport when he's all of a sudden attacked by Sami who tosses him around like a rag doll through suitcases, guards, etc.(8 minutes)

The vaudevillains(Tag champ), Karl anderson and Luke Gallows meet on the outside of the arena and stare one another down both of them proclaiming that they themselves are the tag team divisions future (6 minutes)

Cesaro(World Champ), Aj Styles and Dolph Ziggler vs the league of nations in an elimination match (26 minutes. Cesaro's team wins. Aj and Cesaro brawl while Dolph slips off with the title unnoticed by the other two men)

 **Hell in a cell 5**

Emma vs Becky Lynch last woman standing match (17 minutes. Becky Lynch wins)

The vaudevillains(Tag champs) vs Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows (14 minutes. The vaudevillains wins thanks too interference from Charlie Chap. Frustrated Luke and Karl attack one of the camera men)

Sami Zayn vs Kevin Owens last man standing match(18 minutes. Kevin Owens wins and smashes Sami's head in with a steel chair after the match ends which turns too Sami being stretchered out)

Wade Barrett (IC Champ)vs Apollo Crews (15 minutes. Wade Barrett wins)

Cesaro (World Champ)vs Aj Styles vs Dolph Ziggler (20 minutes. Cesaro wins)


	7. Survivor Series

**Smackdown 1**

William Regal and Shane Mchamon come out and announce that this traditional survivor series match is going too be a smackdown vs raw match and let the two team take center stage(4 minutes)

Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler, Rusev,Alberto Del rio, and Chris Jericho come out as part of team smackdown. Team Raw comes out in the form of John Cena, Seth Rollins,Jimmy Uso, Jey Uso, and Kalisto. Dean opens the segment saying that he dosen't really like anyone on his team except for Dolph Ziggler. Both sides spare verbally with one another before brawling (10 minutes)

Apollo Crews and Tyler Breeze are announced as the new number one contenders for the IC championship in an intercontinental championship match. Wade Barrett(IC Champ), Apollo Crews, and Tyler Breeze vs The dudley Boyz and the Miz (14 minutes. The Miz get's frustrated with his partners and attacks them both hitting each of them with a skull crushing finale too let them lose the match too wade's team)

Damien Sandow vs Ryback (14 minutes. Damien Sandow wins)

Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows vs The New Day vs Enzo and cass number one contendership for the tag team championships (20 minutes. Karl and luke win with a low blow too Big Cass)

Emma vs Alicia fox (8 minutes. Emma wins)

Before the battle royal Kevin Owens comes out and announces that he injured Sami Zayn and that his career may as well be over (5 minutes)

Battle Royal too determine the number one contender for the world heavyweight championship (20 minutes. Kevin Owens wins in dominant fashion having eliminated a whopping 8 members of the roster)

 **Smackdown 2**

Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows vs The dudley boyz (14 vaudevillains are on the mic and denounce the opposing teams as mindless brutes. Karl and Luke Gallows win)

Tyler Breeze vs Neville (11 minutes. Tyler Breeze wins. As Apollo come's for his match Tyler offers a handshake too which Apollo accepts but Tyler quickly pulls out at the last second and leaves while ordering Joey too give Apollo a mask)

Apollo Crews vs Stardust (10 minutes. Stardust put's a much better match than most people expected Apollo wins)

Wade Barrett(IC Champ) vs Jack Swagger (9 minutes. Wade wins and shakes Jack's hand afterwards)

Dolph Ziggler and Dean Ambrose vs the Usos (15 minutes. Dean and Dolph win despite the fact that they protested Chris Jericho and the league cheating for them)

In a backstage interview the league of nations and Chris Jericho attack the usos until they are pulled off by Dean, Dolph and team Raw. As they are being carted off Seth threatens too make this more of a problem than it already is if they can't control Chris and the LON. (5 minutes)

Emma and Summer Rae vs Alica fox and Cameron (7 minutes. Emma's team wins)

Cesaro(World champ) and Damien Sandow vs Kevin Owens and The Miz (16 minutes. Kevin's team wins after Kevin interrupts a hot tag and pulls Cesaro out the ring and powerbombing him through the barricade. He takes the championship and raises it over his head yelling that he's the next big thing)

 **Smackdown 3**

Dean comes out representing his team and so does Seth Rollins. Dean says that he's here too apologize on behalf of his team but he's not willing too apologize too Seth Rollins and that he's considering starting a good old fashioned brawl. Both of them have a standoff before both team Smackdown and team Raw file in. Seth glares at Dean but turns away and walks out with the rest of his team (10 minutes)

The vaudevillains(Tag Champs) vs Golden Truth (7 minutes. The vaudevillains win. Karl and Luke appear on the screen armed with steel pipes. They seem beyond mad, they see the ascension and bludgeon them with the pipes and then proclaim that they are going too do this too them at survivor series if they cheat again)

Ryback vs Konnor (4 minutes. Ryback wins)

Apollo Crews vs Wade Barrett (14 minutes. Wade Barrett wins however Tyler Breeze comes out and it leads too a three man staredown)

Tyson Kidd vs Neville vs Zack Ryder (13 minutes. Tyson Kidd wins)

Emma vs Natalya (16 minutes. Emma wins)

Cesaro vs Aj Styles (20 minutes. Before the match Kevin Owens brutally attacks Cesaro who decides too continue the match. Aj Styles wins and puts Cesaro in the calf crusher as Kevin taunts him on the outside)

 **Survivor Series 3**

Team Raw vs Team Smackdown (19 minutes. Kalisto is seen missing in the match. However Seth comes out and reveals a tape that shows team smackdown beating Kalisto, shoving him into a car and having Sheamus drive him away in the car. Dolph and Dean smile and go on too win the match for their team fully turning heel, Team smackdown wins)

Apollo Crews vs Tyler Breeze vs Wade Barrett (14 minutes. Wade Barrett wins)

The vaudevillains vs Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows (13 minutes. The vaudevillains are utterly terrified of their opponents as evidenced when Karl becomes bloodied and gives a mad grin in response. The vaudevillains just barely manage too scratch a win with a rollup and immediately run away without the titles)

Kevin Owens vs Cesaro (16 minutes. Kevin Owens wins and powerbombs Cesaro after the match)

 **Updated Status**

 **Kevin Owens is the new world heavyweight champion**


	8. TLC

**Smackdown 1**

Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler vs Neville and Tyson Kidd (12 minutes. Dean and Dolph win)

Stardust vs Zack Ryder (8 minutes. Stardust wins)

Zack Ryder is set for an interview with Tom Phillips however Tom Phillips is shown injured, and tied too a post leading WIlliam Regal too come in and have him taken too the hospital (2 minutes)

Tyler Breeze vs Jack Swagger (8 minutes. Tyler Breeze wins)

The New Day vs Enzo and cass number one contender for the tag titles match (13 minutes. Enzo and Cass win while the vaudevillains are on commentary)

The Miz vs Damien Sandow number one contendership for the IC title (14 minutes. Damien Sandow wins)

Emma vs Charlotte vs Natalya vs Becky Lynch number one contenders match for the women's title (16 minutes. Emma wins)

Kevin Owens (World heavyweight champion) vs Chris Jericho (17 minutes. Kevin Owens wins and attacks Jericho until he get's driven out by Cesaro)

 **Smackdown 2**

Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler vs The Dudley Boyz (11 minutes. Dean's team wins. Dean reveals that ever since he took Ziggler's advice of doing what's best for him instead of catering too the fans he feels great and doesn't feel held down anymore. Dolph also explains that him winning the MITB was all him and nothing on the fans and criticized them for not cheering him like they use to )

Stardust vs Jack Swagger (6 minutes. Stardust wins)

Damien Sandow vs AJ styles (15 minutes. Aj Styles wins. Wade(IC Champ) is on commentary commenting on how he just dosen't believe that Damien Sandow has what it takes too actually beat him this leads too an intense glare from Sandow after his loss)

The New Day vs the ascension (10 minutes. The New day wins, dress up in old timey fashion, and parody the vaudevillains while dancing)

The New day are scheduled too be interviewed only too find the interviewer beaten and gagged but the same thing with a referee with "This is william Regal's" fault spray painted on the wall"(1 minute)

Emma and Charlotte vs Sasha(Womens champion) and Becky Lynch (15 minutes. Emma and Charlotte win after multiple interferences from Summer Rae)

Cesaro vs Tyler Breeze (16 minutes. Cesaro wins. Kevin Owens comes out with a mic in his hands and states that no matter how many wins Cesaro may get or the amount of fan support he has he can never regain the title from Kevin Owens)

 **Smackdown 3**

Apollo Crews vs Tyler Breeze (15 minutes. Tyler wins thanks too interference from Joey)

Stardust vs Tyson Kidd (8 minutes. Stardust wins)

The Miz vs Neville (9 minutes. The Miz wins)

In a backstage segment it's shown that multiple office executives have been attacked all of them tied up and with one message resonating through each one "William Regal will pay" (3 minutes)

Wade Barrett(IC Champ) vs Sheamus (14 minutes. Wade Barrett wins. The LON start too push one another because of their losses and each exit the ring separately)

Sasha Banks vs Summer Rae (7 minutes. Sasha banks wins. Tamina and Naomi come out revealing too be hired by Emma too weaken Sasha before the PPV)

William Regal is found assaulted and handcuffed too a car. As the staff helps him he gives a glare knowing in his mind who did this and the other crimes. (3 minutes)

Kevin Owens(World heavyweight champion) and The vaudevillains(Tag Champs) vs Cesaro and the New Day (20 minutes. Kevin Owens and the vaudevillains win thanks too Kevin Owens aggressively cheating making sure too take a shot at Cesaro whenever he could)

 **Smackdown 4**

Miz TV. Miz interviews Damien Sandow and Wade Barrett(IC Champ) however while interviewing them he makes sure too ask them about the moments most embarrassing about their careers and harrases them at any chance he could get. This causes both Wade and Damien too attack him and stare down at one another (10 minutes)

Alberto Del Rio and Sheamus vs The Usos (14 minutes. The Usos win thanks too del rio and Sheamus no longer acting like a team. Rusev come out and attacks both Del Rio and Sheamus knocking them both out with the accolade)

Stardust vs Jack Swagger (8 minutes. Stardust wins)

Golden truth are shown in rapping costumes and they rap on how Goldust is going too beat bubba ray in his first singles match in months (2 minutes)

Goldust vs Bubba Ray Dudley (9 minutes. Goldust wins with the help of R-truth who stops Devon from cheating)

In a backstage segment the locker room, William's office, etc are all shown too be wrecked with a couple jobbers like Zack Ryder, Ryback, Big Show, and Jack Swagger all knocked out in each of them (4 minutes)

Emma vs Natalya (13 minutes. Emma wins. Sasha Banks comes out but is blocked by Tamina, Naomi, and Summer Rae. Sasha fights all three of them and takes them down leaving Emma by herself. Sasha beats on Emma a bit before Emma escapes from her grasp and runs away)

Kevin Owens(World Champ) vs Aj Styles (18 minutes. Kevin Owens wins after low blowing Aj. Cesaro comes out and both stare one another down. However Aj takes advantage of this and knocks them both out)

 **TLC 4**

Pre Show- Rusev vs Sheamus vs Alberto Del rio (10 minutes. Rusev wins)

Emma vs Sasha Banks(Womens champ) (14 minutes. Sasha wins)

William Regal comes out claiming too know who was behind all the attacks backstage. However before he can say anything he's attacked by a man in a mask. After knocking out Regal he takes off his mask revealing himself too be Baron Corbin (5 minutes)

The Vaudevillains(Tag champs) vs The New Day (13 Vaudevillains once again cheat too win)

Wade Barrett(IC Champ) vs Damien Sandow Chairs match (15 minutes. Damien Sandow wins with a roll up and then shakes hands with Wade Barrett afterwards)

Kevin Owens(World Champ)vs Cesaro Ladders match (17 minutes. Kevin Owens wins and proclaims himself the best superstar in smackdown history)

 **Updated Status**

 **Damien Sandow is the new IC champion!**


	9. Royal Rumble

**Smackdown 1**

Tyler Breeze, Dolph Ziggler and Dean Ambrose vs Neville and the dudley boyz (14 minutes. Tyler's team wins)

Damien Sandow comes out and celebrates his win only too be interrupted by The Miz who says that he's entitled too a title shot because of him bringing Sandow too popularity. Damien decides that he won't fall for the same trick that Ryder did and attempts too leave but the Miz attacks him (10 minutes)

Baron Corbin come out and explains that everything he's done was revenge for William Regal firing him. He tells the story of how he was stuck at home watching as people smaller and less worthy than him were given opportunities and that it was Vince Mcmahon who rehired him and now he was back for revenge against William Regal and even states that Vince booked them a last man standing match for the Royal rumble where if Regal loses he loses his job as GM(10 minutes)

Sasha Banks (Women's champion)vs Naomi (14 minutes. Sasha Banks wins)

The New Day comedically demand a rematch for the tag team championships however the vaudevillains refuse stating that they don't respect the new day and the only people they do respect are sami zayn and kevin owens and that people don't get rematches just by acting like fools(6 minutes)

Golden Truth vs The ascension (10 minutes. Golden Truth win)

Battle Royal for the number one contendership for the world heavyweight championship (20 minutes. Kevin Owens is one commentary. Wade Barrett wins by eliminating a whopping 12 members of the roster!)

 **Smackdown 2**

Sasha Banks (Women's champion) and Emma confront one another and come too the conclusion that they should have a match with one another. Emma for a chance too win the championship and Sasha because she states that she wants another chance too humiliate Emma and doesn't believe she can actually beat her (9 minutes)

Becky Lynch vs Naomi and Tamina (14 minutes. Becky Lynch manages too get the win)

The Miz vs Zack Ryder (8 minutes. Damien Sandow is shown watching from the ropes and interferes in the match too give Zack Ryder the win)

Baron Corbin vs Sheamus (13 minutes. William Regal is on commentary. Baron Corbin wins)

Vignette airs showing Paige calling herself the anti diva completely clothed in a costume similar too that of what she wore in wwe immortals it also shows her most brutal moments and highlights her return next month (1 minute)

Alberto Del Rio vs Tyson Kidd (10 minutes. Alberto Del Rio wins)

Rusev vs Neville (11 minutes. Rusev wins)

Kevin Owens(World champ) and Wade Barrett vs The Vaudevillains (16 minutes. Kevin Owens and Wade Barrett win. The moment Kevin turns around Wade smashes him with a bull hammer, says that he's got some bad news and that come the royal rumble he will be the new world heavyweight champion. Dolph Ziggler accompanied by Dean Ambrose come in looking too cash in the MITB contract however Wade Barrett comes back and drives them away)

 **Smackdown 3**

Emma and Summer Rae vs Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch (14 minutes. Becky and Sasha wins. Emma abandons her partner during the end of the match and snatches the Women's championship)

William Regal comes out demanding too confront Baron Corbin however Baron Corbin does come out. However just as William is about to speak Baron slaps the mic out of his hand, pushes him while smirking, and leaves (6 minutes)

Golden Truth vs Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel (11 minutes. Golden Truth wins)

Alberto Del Rio vs Sheamus (15 minutes. Alberto Del Rio wins)

Damien Sandow is interviewed by Renee Young and mocks the Miz's credibility as a challenger (4 minutes)

Apollo Crews vs Ryback (10 minutes. Apollo Crews wins)

Rusev vs Neville (8 minutes. Rusev wins)

Wade Barrett vs The Miz (14 minutes. As Wade comes down the ramp Kevin attacks him from behind with a steel chair yelling "Kevin Owens doesn't forget damn it!" Wade wins and is later attacked by Kevin and The Miz)

 **Smackdown 4**

Apollo Crews and Damien Sandow (IC Champ)vs The Miz and Tyler Breeze (15 minutes. With the combined interferences from Joey and Maryse The Miz and Tyler manage too pick up the victory)

Rusev vs Alberto Del Rio (16 minutes. Rusev wins)

Vignette airs showing Paige calling herself the anti diva completely clothed in a costume similar too that of what she wore in wwe immortals it also shows her most brutal moments and highlights her return next month (1 minute)

Stardust and Sheamus vs The Dudley Boyz (12 minutes. Stardust's team wins)

Emma vs Natalya (10 minutes, Emma wins)

While being interviewed Wade Barrett declares that come the royal rumble he has some bad news for Kevin Owens and that he's going too kick his fat ass back too Canada and become the new world heavyweight champion in an interview (3 minutes)

The New day vs Bo Dallas and Adam Rose (9 minutes. The New Day win. However the vaudevillains come out and have Aiden English sing a song about how the new day sucks)

Baron Corbin vs Cesaro (17 minutes. Baron Corbin wins and Willaim cuts a promo saying like Wade is going too do Kevin he's going too give Baron a British ass whooping come the Royal Rumble)

 **Smackdown 5**

Damien Sandow(IC Champ) vs Dean Ambrose (14 minutes. Dean wins thanks too interference from Dolph and The Miz. After the match The Miz shows clips of him humiliating Damein while he is still unconscious and has Maryse commentate them)

Aj Styles vs Alberto Del Rio (14 minutes. Aj Styles wins)

Vignette airs showing Paige calling herself the anti diva completely clothed in a costume similar too that of what she wore in wwe immortals it also shows her most brutal moments and highlights her return next month (1 minute)

The New day release a parody of the vaudevillains mocking them and acting as if they will once again regain their titles (3 minutes)

Emma vs Alicia fox (10 minutes. Emma just takes her sweet time smiling as she dismantles and tosses around Alicia fox. Emma wins. Emma cuts a promo with Summer Rae at her side claiming that she loves the pain that she causes too the women's roster and that come the royal rumble she's going too enjoy what she does too Sasha Banks. She ends this by putting Alica into and Emma lock until the refs have too pull her apart from Alica)

The vaudevillains (Tag champs) vs The Usos (10 minutes. The Vaudevillains win. The vaudevillains continue their attack on the Usos only too have the New day come out but the vaudevillains quickly escape)

Baron Corbin vs Cesaro (16 minutes. Baron Corbin wins however William Regal restarts the match letting Cesaro get the win and having Baron Corbin be sent into a rage. William has security detain them but uses this too hit him with his own pair of brass knuckles)

Kevin Owens(World champ) and Wade Barrett on Miz TV (10 minutes. The miz interviewed both men however wade takes the mic and cuts his own promo on Kevin. When The Miz interrupts him in outrage Wade pushes him and hits him with a bullhammer like nothing happened. Kevin smirks at this and powerbombs the miz. This leads too both using their finishers multiple times too outdo one another before finally just brawling with Kevin Owens getting the advantage and powerbombing him)

 **Royal Rumble 5**

The Vaudevillains(Tag champs) vs The New Day (15 minutes. The vaudevillains barely manage too scratch out a victory)

Emma vs Sasha Banks women's championship match (14 minutes. Sasha Banks wins)

Damien Sandow(IC Champ) vs The miz for the IC title (13 minutes. Damien Sandow wins)

Baron Corbin vs William Regal (15 minutes. Baron Corbin wins and proclaims himself a beast)

Kevin Owens(World champ) vs Wade Barrett World heavyweight championship match (20 minutes. Kevin Owens wins after cheating with a vicious low blow)

The Royal rumble (1 hour. Kevin Owens is on entrants and eliminations. Becky Lynch (2), Finn Balor (2),Stone cold steve Austin(1) Sami Zayn 5. Sami Zayn wins the royal rumble and immediately attacks Kevin Owens. Kevin Owens is beaten down and runs away furious at being humiliated by Sami Zayn)


	10. Elimination Chamber

**Smackdown 1**

Mick Foley is announced as the new smackdown GM,announces today's card, and that Damein Sandow will be facing Tyler Breeze for the IC title at the Elimination Chamber PPV (5 minutes)

Dean Ambrose vs Ryback elimination chamber qualifying match (9 minutes. Dean Ambrose wins and celebrates with Ziggler)

Charlotte vs Becky Lynch number one contendership for the women's title (12 minutes. Charlotte wins thanks too Ric Flair)

Dolph Ziggler vs Chris Jericho elimination chamber qualifying match(14 minutes. Ziggler wins with interference from Dean Ambrose)

Baron Corbin vs Damien Sandow(IC champ) elimination chamber qualifying match (11 minutes. Baron corbin wins)

Stardust vs Goldust (3 minutes. Goldust is shown being unwilling too fight Stardust and telling Stardust that they can just go home. Stardust is having none of it and easily get's the win. He starts too attack Goldust yelling that he is stardust not Cody however R-Truth come's down for the save)

Rusev vs Aj Styles elimination chamber qualifying match(14 minutes. Aj wins)

Wade Barrett vs Cesaro elimination chamber qualifying match (19 minutes. Wade Barrett wins)

Kevin Owens(World champ_ vs Sami Zayn (4 minutes. As Kevin comes out Sami Zayn immediately attacks him and attacks anyone that tries too separate the two from fighting)

 **Smackdown 2**

Tyler Breeze vs Goldust (10 minutes. Damien Sandow is ringside purposefully mimicking whatever Tyler wins)

Goldust is in an interview with Renee Young while R-Truth is by his side. He talks about how he is now refocused on bringing his brother back from the demented Stardust Stardust interrupts and affirms his statement that Cody Rhodes is dead(4 minutes.)

Aj Styles vs Bubba Ray Dudley (13 minutes. Aj Styles wins)

Baron Corbin vs Damien Sandow(IC Champ) (10 minutes. Baron Corbin wins)

Stardust vs Zack Ryder (5 minutes. R-Truth is on commentary. Stardust wins)

Paige vs Alicia Fox (9 minutes. Paige clothed in military gear absolutely destroys and dominates Alicia with a stiffer in ring style. She hit her with her new finisher the overload (running knee too an opponent seated in the corner) forcing the ref too stop the match and declare it a KO)

Enzo and Cass vs The New Day number one contendership match for the tag titles (13 minutes. Enzo and Cass win)

Kevin Owens(World champ) cut a promo telling Zayn that it doesn't matter how mad he is it won't be enough too beat him at wrestlemania while he is accompanied by multiple security guards. Sami Zayns still come back and forces Kevin Owens too run away. This leaves Sami too yell Kevin's name at the top of his lungs and demand for him too get in the ring (5 minutes)

 **Smackdown 3**

Dolph Ziggler opens the show talking about how he and Dean have been on a roll lately and that one of them will be the one too survive through the elimination chamber. However he get's interrupted by Chris Jericho who says that he's not exactly happy about being cheated out of a victory before Ziggler or Dean can respond Chris nails Dolph with a codebreaker and flees from Dean (10 minutes)

Damien Sandow(IC Champ) vs Alberto Del rio (10 minutes. While Damien is about too pin Alberto Tyler's theme music plays and instead of seeing Tyler we see Joey coming out handing pictures of Tyler posing out. Alberto Del Rio takes advantage of this and attempts get's a quick roll up pin on Damien. Damien Sandow wins)

Enzo and cass vs The dudley Boyz (13 minutes. Enzo and cass win. The vaudevillains come out and call them mindless brutes and that the only people they have ever come too respect are trying too tear one another apart. Enzo responds by mocking their gimmick.)

Backstage segment where Stardust is in a mysterious dark room constantly repeating that he's stardust over and over again. When he realizes the camera is there he immediately attacks the cameraman (2 minutes)

Cameron vs Paige (10 minutes. Paige wins via another KO. She ends the segment by giving a slight kick too the head and spitting on her before walking away)

Baron Corbin vs Wade Barrett (4 minutes. The match ends in a no contest as both get counted out)

Sami Zayn is on miz TV. Sami proclaims his hatred for Kevin Owens and says he's going too do his best too make Kevin's life a living hell and that no one else but him would be the one too dethrone Kevin Owens of his world heavyweight championship. However The Miz expresses his doubt that Sami is even capable of beating Owens.

Sami Zayn vs The Miz (12 minutes. Sami Zayn wins. Immediately after the match ends Kevin Owens attacks Sami practically maiming him)

 **Smackdown 4**

Aj Styles vs Chris Jericho (14 minutes. Aj Styles wins. Dolph comes out mocking Jericho repeating what he said a couple years ago and that Jericho's days of winning are over)

Dean Ambrose vs Rusev (12 minutes. Dean Ambrose wins)

Goldust is shown looking for Stardust with R-Truth's help. However R-Truth stops him and airs the grievances that he doesn't feel that Goldust can actually beat or bring Cody back. Goldust denies this and asks Truth too just trust him too which he agrees too (3 minutes)

Rusev states backstage that he doesn't care about his loss since his contract is going too expire and he's going too settle down. However Lana comes in and informs him that during the family reunion that he missed their house burned down injuring many of their relatives (3 minutes)

Paige vs Naomi (9 minutes. Paige wins)

Cesaro vs Dolph Ziggler (13 minutes. Cesaro wins)

The vaudevillains(Tag champs) vs the dudley boyz (12 minutes. The vaudevillains win Enzo and Cass release a video of them acting in vaudeville fashion beating up actors who are supposed too be the Vaudevillains)

Tyler Breeze and Ryback vs Damien Sandow(IC Champ) and Neville (10 minutes. Tyler's team wins thanks too a dirty pin)

Wade Barrett and Sami Zayn vs Kevin Owens(World champ) and Baron Corbin (14 minutes. No contest. Kevin and Sami waste no time going after one another leaving Baron Corbin and Wade Barrett too fight by themselves however they both get counted out)

 **Smackdown 5**

Rusev comes out saying that Mick Foley has offered him a new contract however since he's not a big of a draw as he used too be it's for less money. He states that he will do whatever it takes too raise money for his family and air's his own "Will crush for money" commercial establishing himself as a family man that happens too be a mercenary (5 minutes)

Zack Ryder vs Rusev (7 minutes Rusev wins however he is approached by Kevin Owens who leads him too the back)

Baron Corbin vs Neville (8 minutes. Baron Corbin win's and attacks Neville who is then saved by Wade Barrett)

Emma vs Natalya (10 minutes. Emma wins)

Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler vs Chris Jericho and Zack Ryder (10 minutes. Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler lose after they DQ themselves and attack Chris and Zack)

Stardust is shown backstage once again chanting too himself that he is Stardust in his own room now surrounded by pictures of Cody Rhodes and his various gimmicks (2 minutes)

Goldust and R-Truth vs Bo Dallas and Adam Rose (9 minutes. Goldust and R-Truth wins however Goldust immediately leaves too look for his brother Stardust)

Damien Sandow(IC Champ) vs The Miz (10 minutes. Tyler Breeze is on commentary and insults Damien at every turn. Damien wins and Tyler shows a video package of his time as a stunt double and him disappearing from television. Tyler claims that this position is where he belongs however Damien is livid and attempts too maim Tyler)

Kevin Owens vs Apollo Crews(10 minutes. Kevin Owens wins. However Sami Zayn comes out once again too attack him. In the end Rusev appears appearing too have been bought out by Kevin and they both attack Sami)

 **Elimination Chamber 5**

Pre Show- Paige vs Tamina and Naomi (10 minutes. Paige wins), Apollo Crews vs The ascension (7 minutes. Apollo Crews wins)

Damien Sandow(IC Champ) vs Tyler Breeze (12 minutes. Tyler Breeze wins thanks too interference from Joey)

The vaudevillains(Tag champs)vs Enzo and Cass (13 minutes. The Vaudevillains DQ themselves too retain their titles. They try too run away from Enzo and Cass however The New Day, Karl and Luke stop them from doing this and all 7 of them jump the vaudevillains)

Elimination Chamber Match (28 is about too be hit with the end of days by Baron Corbin however Sami interferes and helluva kicks Baron too allow Kevin too retain his title. Afterwards he also helluva kicks Kevin yelling that he was going too be the one too take Kevin's title. Kevin Owens wins.)

 **Updated Status**

Tyler Breeze is the new IC champion


	11. Wrestlemania!

**Smackdown 1**

Tyler Breeze(IC Champ) is hosting a celebration of his championship win. However Wade's theme song plays and he rises from his bad news podium. He says too Tyler that he has some bad news and that he will have too defend his title at wrestlemania against 4 other Miz, Apollo Crews, Damien Sandow and Aj Styles. Tyler Breeze enraged attempts too attack Wade Barrett. When it seems that Wade is going too repel this attack Baron Corbin come out and hits Wade with the End Of Days(5 minutes)

The Vaudevillains(Tag champs) vs The New Day (11 minutes. The Vaudevillians lose after continuous cheating from Charlie Chap causes Enzo,Cass,Karl Anderson, and Luke Gallows too come out and demolish Charlie leading too the New day winning)

Mick Foley come's out and stops Enzo,Cass,Karl and Luke from leaving stating that they are on a smackdown show not Raw and aren't allowed too be here unless they are on commentary, sending a video package, or in a match so he forces the teams in a match(1 minute)

Enzo and Cass vs Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows (13 minutes. Draw. Both Enzo and Karl become bloody long enough for the ref too call the match a draw seeing as both competitors looked as if they were going too collapse)

Sheamus vs Tyson Kidd (5 minutes. Tyson wins via a rollup)

Baron Corbin vs Apollo Crews (11 minutes. Baron Corbin wins)

Miz TV. Miz interviews Sami on his upcoming match with Kevin and why he helped Kevin retain. Sami responds with that his goal is too make Kevin's life a living hell until he can move on and that he only helped Kevin because he wanted too be the one too rip away Kevin's championship. Rusev comes out of nowhere and attacks Sami with a chair specifically targeting his shoulder (9 minutes.)

Becky Lynch vs Paige vs Charlotte number one contendership for womens championship (However much time is left in the show. The match goes for so long that Mick Foley stops the match and realizes neither is going too give up and grants them all the number one contendership match)

 **Smackdown 2**

Dean Ambrose vs Tyson Kidd (10 minutes. Dean Ambrose wins)

Dolph Ziggler vs Aj Styles (12 minutes. Dolph Ziggler looks like he's about too win thanks too constant interference from Dean Ambrose however Jericho interferes and Aj low blows Dolph for a win)

Apollo Crews, Damien Sandow, Enzo and Cass vs Tyler Breeze(IC Champ), The vaudevillains(Tag champs), and Aj Styles (14 minutes. Apollo's team wins after Aj Styles bails on his team after they couldn't get along stating that they have no chance without him)

Stardust is once again in a room filled with pictures of cody rhodes however he starts too say that he is Stardust in a much more convincing manner and rips up all the paper's sadistically. Goldust and R-Truth finally manage too find him however he flees before they could catch him (3 minutes)

Paige and Sasha vs Becky and Emma (11 minutes. Paige and Sasha win)

Zack Ryder vs Jack Swagger (5 minutes. Zack wins via DQ. Stardust comes out and attacks everyone first with Zack and then Jack. He yells at them that Cody Rhodes doesn't exist and that Stardust is stronger than ever)

Cesaro vs Baron Corbin (13 minutes. Baron Corbin win's)

Kevin Owens (World champ) vs Cesaro (10 minutes. Kevin Owens wins and Sami Zayn come out with a car and beats up Kevin Owens. He attempts too shove him into the back trunk but is attacked by Rusev and they both double team Sami Zayn)

 **Smackdown 3**

Baron Corbin come out and claims that he has destroyed everyone one in his path and that he will continue too do so until he retires. Unbeknownst too him Wade Barrett had sneaked up behind him. When Baron Corbin turns around he is smashed in the face with a bullhammer and Wade Barrett yells that he has some bad news and that he won't have his wrestlemania moment and will get his ass kicked by Wade ******* Barrett (8 minutes)

The Miz and Damien Sandow vs Tyler Breeze(IC Champ) and Aj Styles (10 minutes. Tyler's team wins after Miz leaves Damien)

Enzo and Cass vs Bo Dallas and Heath Slater (9 minutes. The vaudevillains are on commentary. Charlie Chap tries too distract Enzo and Cass multiple time but is ignored. Enzo and Cass win)

Sasha is interviewed by Renee Young however she is interrupted by Paige who insults every diva in the locker room but Becky Lynch and that's only because they buried the hatchet off screen and remain friends saying that she has no respect for any of them. Paige then walks away after shoulder bumping Sasha (2 minutes)

Sasha vs Emma (10 minutes. Sasha wins however Paige comes out and they have a staredown)

Cesaro vs The Miz (11 minutes. Cesaro wins)

Apollo Crews is interviewed by Renee Young asking him about his recent mix of wins and losses Apollo points out that most of his losses were by the top stars of the brand and acknowledges that he has yet too become a top star but that the IC title will be his path too becoming one. (3 minutes)

Sami Zayn vs Rusev (17 minutes. Sami Zayn barely manages too win. Kevin Owens come out and shows a video of him infiltrating Sami's home and actually burning it too the ground. Sami is distraught at this and automatically goes after Owens however weakened after his fight with Rusev both men double team him)

 **Smackdown 4**

Tyler Breeze (IC Champ)vs R-Truth (6 minutes. Tyler Breeze wins and states that none of the ugly fools he's facing will take away his championship because he's worked too hard too get out of the dark place he was in and he refuses too be denied his wrestlemania moment)

Goldust finally manages too catch Stardust in a corner however when he attempts too talk with him Stardust hit's him with a low blow and throws all sorts of objects at him before running away cackling madly (1 minute).

Apollo Crews vs The Miz (11 minutes. Apollo Crews wins however Aj styles comes out for his match and shoulder bumps Apollo)

Aj Styles vs Kane (10 minutes. Aj wins)

Chris Jericho and Wade Barrett vs Dolph Ziggler and Dean Ambrose (11 minutes. Wade's team wins. However as Chris leaves he shows a video of him wrecking Dean's and Dolph's car. Dolph and Dean are extremely angered by this and Dolph demands a match with Chris at wrestlemania. Chris refuses unless they both put something on the line. Dolph put on the line his MITB contract and demands Chris put his wrestling career on the line too which Chris accepts)

Becky Lynch vs Tamina (9 minutes. Becky Lynch wins. Paige is on commentary)

Baron Corbin vs Ryback(9 minutes. Baron Corbin wins. He stands tall and dubs himself the only giant left truly standing in WWE citing how giants like Kane, Big Show, The Great Kahli, eventually faltered big time in their careers but he won't and he'll continue too be the most hated man in the roster as long as he remains. Wade Barrett comes out and states that he has some bad news and that come wrestlemania he's going too guarantee that for Baron Corbin)

Kevin Owens(World champ) vs Cesaro (12 minutes. Kevin Owens wins)

Kevin Owens cuts a promo detailing how Sami Zayn's first singles match on wrestlemania will be his last. He talks how he hate's Sami with a passion and how they can never look at one another the same and claims that at Wrestlemania he will destroy Sami once and for all. Sami interrupts on the titantron showing him in a car at Kevin's house telling him that he took his championship, his friendship, and his smile right before running the car through his house leaving a livid Owens. 8 minutes)

 **Smackdown 5**

Mick Foley gives a big announcement first off stating that Sami Zayn vs Kevin Owens will be an extreme rules match, Stardust will face Goldust at wrestlemania, and that the smackdown after wrestlemania will feature the annual draft and that two NXT callups will also be on the line Finn Balor, and Austin Aries. He then proceeds too show off the respective vignette for each wrestler (10 minutes)

Wade Barrett vs Alberto Del Rio (11 minutes. Wade Barrett wins. However Baron Corbin appears on the titantron going too his wife's house saying that she'll be in the hospital before he shows up. However as Wade is running through the titantron entrance a steel chair smashes his head in showing it too be Baron Corbin who had tricked him)

Dean Ambrose vs Chris Jericho (11 minutes. Dean win's after Dolph interferes. However after the match they both double team Chris while Dolph yells that this would be how his career would be remembered getting his ass kicked by people like him and dean)

Emma vs Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks (11 minutes. Becky Lynch wins however Paige comes out and all the women have a staredown)

The Vaudevillains(Tag Champs) vs Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson (11 minutes. The vaudevillains try too walk out but are stopped by Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows dragging them by the legs back into the ring. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson win)

Stardust vs R-Truth (5 minutes. Stardust wins. During the match a steel cage descends down on the two stars. Stardust constantly prevents Goldust from entering the ring and then quickly picks up a victory. However he then starts too brutally beat down R-Truth in front of Goldust yelling "Would Cody do this?" ultimately injuring R-Truth by the time the cage rises up)

Goldust cut a promo on Stardust saying that he's tried everything he could but now at wrestlemania that he's either going too get his brother back or put him down all the while checking on R-Truth who is getting carried out by medics (4 minutes).

Aj Styles vs Apollo Crews (10 minutes. The miz is on commentary. Aj Styles wins. The entirety of the number one contenders come out and brawl. Tyler stays out of it and takes an opportunistic time too hit everyone with a beauty shot and having Joey take pictures over their unconscious forms)

Sami Zayn vs Ryback (8 minutes. Sami wins. However on the titantron Kevin is shown live filmed by Rusev also accompanied by a woman he hired by the named Nia Jax. He stands out of Sami's house and make his claim that he knows Sami's father, brother,sister, and wife are in there. Kevin smashes the door and him and Nia proceed too dismantle Sami's family. Sami feeling utterly livid by this attacks Ryback with a steel chair repeatedly)

 **Smackdown 6**

Emma and Paige vs Sasha banks and Becky Lynch (20 minutes. Paige and Emma win. However at the end of the segment instead of attacking one another each diva shakes the other's hand however Paige only shake's Becky's hand and flips off everyone else)

Wade Barrett, Goldust, Enzo,Cass, Sami Zayn, Apollo Crews, Damien Sandow, Chris Jericho, The New Day,Cesaro, vs Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Stardust, The miz, The vaudevillains(Tag champs), Aj Styles, Tyler breeze(IC Champ), Kevin Owens(World champ), Baron Corbin, Dolph Ziggler, and Dean Ambrose, (However much time is left on the show. No contest. Sami get's tired of Kevin avoiding any tag when he's in the ring and leaves the group too go attack Kevin Owens. This causes a brawl between all the competitors ending the show as security and Mick Foley desperately try too get thing under control)

 **Wrestlemania 6**

Final Pre Show match Stardust vs Goldust (12 minutes. After a hard fought match Stardust wins. As Goldust leaves obviously depressed Stardust tells him too stop and come back into the ring which Goldust obliges too. Both cry as they embrace one another and Stardust calls a ref over too bring him a napkin and wipes his face of the paint as Dusty Rhodes theme plays and they cry on one anothers shoulder)

Emma vs Paige vs Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks fatal 4 way elimination match for the women's championship (19 minutes. Paige eliminates Emma and Sasha Banks but is eliminated by Becky Lynch. Becky Lynch wins)

The Vaudevillains(Tag Champs) vs Enzo and Cass vs The New Day vs Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows for the tag team champions) (16 minutes. Enzo and Cass win)

Chris Jericho vs Dolph Ziggler Career vs MITB briefcase (16 minutes. Dolph Ziggler wins and Chris Jericho gives his goodbye speech but mentions that his wrestling career is over not his career in the business itself.)

Aj Styles vs Damien Sandow vs Tyler Breeze(IC Champ) vs Apollo Crews vs the miz (15 minutes. Tyler Breeze wins)

Baron Corbin vs Wade Barrett (19 minutes. Baron Corbin barely manages too win)

Kevin Owens(World champ) vs Sami Zayn for the world heavyweight championship (22 minutes. Sami Zayn wins)

 **Updated Status**

Enzo and Cass are the new tag team champions

Sami Zayn is the new world heavyweight champion

Becky Lynch is the new women's champion

 **MAJOR ANNOUNCMENT**

 **Starting after the Money in the bank PPV in this fanfiction i will introduce the injury bug and wrestlers getting released as a new addition to this fanfiction.**


	12. Payback

**Smackdown 1**

Shane Mcmahon and Mick Foley and make the announcement of the match's card for tonight as it is all for the wwe draft, and that this is a 2 hour and 30 minute special. As Shane leaves Mick reveals a new surprise showing off a new title called the Pacific championship and says that tournament will begin next week for the championship and bids everyone goodbye (8 minutes)

Wade Barrett vs John Cena(US Champ) (14 minutes. Double KO. Both wrestlers get a draft pick RAW gets Cesaro. Smackdown gets Bray Wyatt)

NXT call up Damien Sandow vs Tye Dillinger (9 minutes. Tye Dillinger wins. RAW get's Austin Aries)

Dean Ambrose vs Kalisto (10 minutes. Dean wins. Smackdown get's Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows)

Apollo Crews vs Seth Rollins(WWE Champ) (8 minutes. Seth Rollins wins. RAW get's The Miz)

Dolph Ziggler vs Sin Cara Nxt Call up (6 minutes. Dolph wins. Smackdown gets Finn Balor)

Randy Orton vs Alberto Del Rio(5 minutes. Raw get's Sheamus)

Baron Corbin vs Darren Young (9 minutes. Baron Corbin wins. Smackdown get's the Social outcasts.)

8 man battle royal (Sheamus, Neville, Tyson Kidd, and Ryback vs Enzo, Cass, Erick Rowan, and Fandango. 9 minutes. Raw wins. Raw get's Baron Corbin and Big Show)

Sami Zayn(World champ) vs Roman Reigns (19 minutes. Roman Reigns wins. RAW get's Kevin Owens. When Roman leaves Kevin come's out, attacks Sami and powerbombs him into the ring barricade.)

Sami Zayn vs Dolph Ziggler (2 minutes. Dolph Ziggler comes out and cashes in his contract too go against Sami for the world heavyweight championship. Dolph Ziggler wins)

 **Updated Status**

Dolph Ziggler is the New World Heavyweight Champion!

 **New Smackdown Roster**

Dolph Ziggler

Finn Balor

Sami Zayn

Bray Wyatt

Aj Styles

Wade Barrett

Dean Ambrose

Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows

Simon Gotch and Aiden English

Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley

Konnor and Viktor

Damien Sandow

Rusev

Tyler Breeze

Apollo Crews

Alberto Del Rio

Neville

Kane

Bo Dallas

Curtis Axel

Heath Slater

Adam Rose

Zack Ryder

R-Truth

Goldust

Jack Swagger

Tyson Kidd

 **Smackdown 2**

Dolph Ziggler comes out and celebrates his win of the World heavyweight championship with Dean Ambrose. However Sami interrupts the segment saying that while he may not be primed too compete tonight Dolph still has too face another challenge namely Wade Barrett (5 minutes)

Becky Lynch vs Local competitor (3 minutes. Becky wins. Charlotte comes out of nowhere,spears Becky, and holds the women's championship over her head. Charlotte takes the mic and says that Becky does not deserve the championship when she is better then her in every way)

Tyson Kidd vs Mark Henry Pacific Championship Match (8 minutes. Tyson kidd wins by grabbing the ropes while pinning Mark Henry)

Heath Slater vs Jack Swagger Pacific Championship Match (5 minutes. Heath Slater wins thanks too distractions from the Social Outcasts)

The Usos vs Erick Rowan and Luke Harper number one contenders match for tag team championship (10 minutes. Erick Rowan and Luke Harper win)

Apollo Crews vs Alberto Del Rio (11 minutes. Apollo Crews wins)

Backstage segment where we see Golden Truth contemplate who's going too be the new pacific champion with them pinpointing Kane as the biggest threat and R-Truth forgetting that he's in the championship. When Kane appears his mere presence manages too scare them off (3 minutes)

Bo Dallas vs Ryback Pacific championship tournament match (7 minutes. Before going into the match Bo raps against Ryback calling him the big dummy instead of the big guy. Bo Dallas wins thanks too interference from the social outcasts however Curtis looks conflicted about betraying his former team mate)

Finn Balor vs Aiden English (10 minutes. Finn Balor wins however is attacked by Simon Gotch luckily Finn manages too repel the vaudevillains)

Wade Barrett vs Dolph Ziggler(World Champ) (14 minutes. Dolph Ziggler switches places and has Dean Ambrose wrestle Wade instead. Dean wins. However Sami appears on the titantron and has a device in his hand and recounts the fact that Ziggler has had crap dumped on him twice in his career he pushes the device and crap falls on both of them)

 **Smackdown 3**

Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson vs The Vaudevillains (11 minutes. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson win. Finn Balor comes out with two boxes too greet the men as they staredown at one another. He opens them up too reveal steel pipes! Together all three men assaulted the Vaudevillains as each have some sort of vendetta against them)

Aj Styles vs Apollo Crews (11 minutes. Aj Styles wins)

Vikktor vs Goldust Pacific championship tournament match (5 minutes. Goldust wins)

Number one contenders match for the IC title Damien Sandow vs Alberto Del Rio (11 minutes. Damien Sandow wins)

Summer Rae vs Natalya (8 minutes. Natalya wins despite interference from Emma)

Renne Young interviews Finn Balor about whether or not he has allied himself with Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Finn Balor however denies that he has connections with them and that they only did it because they all have some sort of vendetta against the vaudevillains. He also reveals that he will be facing them in a handicap match at Payback and that he will show them just how much better a demon is too what the vaudevillains call "A real man" (5 minutes)

Becky Lynch and Charlotte compete in a meat eating competition. Becky Lynch easily wins however Charlotte flips over the table on her and runs away with the women's title belt (6 minutes)

Wade Barrett vs Alberto Del Rio (13 minutes. Wade Barrett wins and makes the intention clear that he feels that after improving himself more than any superstar in a year that he deserves a shot at the world title)

Dean Ambrose vs Rusev (12 minutes. Dean wins thanks too interference from Dolph Ziggler. Sami come out and reveals that he neither hates nor likes Rusev but finds that Rusev can hold true too his word and orders him too attack Dolph and Dean revealing that he has enlisted Rusev under his services. Sami then joins in on the fight and they manage too chase out Dean and Dolph)

 **Smackdown 4**

Finn Balor vs Aiden English (12 minutes. Finn Balor wins. Both the vaudevillains attack Finn Balor. While they are leaving Finn takes the mic and says that as a man before them he is beatable but come sunday he will become the demon and become unbeatable and show just how much better he is too them)

Curtis Axel vs Zack Ryder Pacific championship tournament match(8 minutes. Curtis Axel wins and celebrates with the rest of the social outcasts)

Karl Anderson vs R-Truth (5 minutes. Karl Anderson wins)

Alberto Del Rio vs Local competitor(1 minute. Alberto Del Rio wins)

Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler are in a backstage segment where Dolph debates what too do with Sami Zayn now that he has Rusev. Dean reassures Dolph that he has a psychotic plan too handle it and that he's going too call upon his boys (3 minutes)

Damien Sandow vs Heath Slater (7 minutes. Before Damien Sandow he actually reads a little book he made about how Tyler stole his IC belt and how he would shove his selfie stick up Tyler's rear and get back his title. Damien Sandow wins)

Apollo Crews vs Bubba Ray Dudley (7 minutes. Apollo Crews wins)

Tyler Breeze(IC Champ) vs Goldust (7 minutes. Tyler Breeze wins)

Charlotte and Becky Lynch compete in a tug of war match (4 minutes. Charlotte wins. After she wins Becky states that she can't fathom why Charlotte thinks that these competitions are a good way too prove who's better when they should be competing in matches instead. However she comes with the hypothesis that Charlotte doesn't think she can actually beat Becky. This prompts Charlotte too walk away but not without Becky snatching her title back)

Paige vs Alica Fox (8 minutes. Paige wins and stomps on Alica's head after winning the head showing herself as superior)

Sami Zayn and Rusev vs Dolph Ziggler and Dean Ambrose (12 minutes. Zayn and Rusev win via DQ as a number of gangsters come out armed with beer bottles, kendo sticks, and baseball bats attack them. Dean ambrose then reveals that these are just a couple friends of his and both of them hit their respective finishers on Sami and Rusev)

 **Payback 4**

Preshow- R-Truth vs Local competitor Pacific championship tournament match (3 minutes. R-Truth wins)

Preshow- Devon Dudley vs Konnor Pacific championship tournament match(5 minutes. Konnor wins by using the ropes for the pin)

Charlotte vs Becky Lynch(Womens champ) for the women's championship (12 minutes. Becky Lynch wins)

Finn Balor vs The Vaudevillains(13 minutes. Finn come's out as the demon. Finn Balor wins)

Tyler Breeze vs Damien Sandow (11 minutes. Tyler breeze and Damien Sandow tie in a double count out)

Sami Zayn vs Dolph Ziggler(World Champ) (14 minutes. Dolph ZIggler wins via a thumb too the eye and a zig zag)

 **Major announcment number 2**

 **In addition to my previous announcment i will also be adding a GM modificiation to this fic.**

 **This inculdes me**

 **Releasing stars**

 **Giving stars a break**

 **Calling up NXT talent**

 **Making Movies**

 **Announcing injured stars**

 **Calling up Indy stars**

 **Wrestlers court**

 **ETC**


	13. Extreme Rules 20

**Smackdown 1**

Mick Foley comes out and welcomes the crowd also mentioning how the Usos were the new number one contenders for the tag team championships. He then announces the night's card, and announcing that the IC title would be defended in a battle royal match tonight (4 minutes)

Finn Balor vs Alberto Del Rio (10 minutes. Finn Balor wins and leaves Del Rio who demands a rematch)

Tyson Kidd is shown talking with Neville in a backstage segment saying that he dosen't believe that Neville can beat Kane. However Neville retorts that he is tired of people constantly underestimating him and thinking him a joke. He also claims that not only will he beat Kane but he will be the one too become the new Pacific Champion(3 minutes)

Luke Gallows vs Goldust (6 minutes. Luke Gallows wins)

Kane vs Neville Pacific championship tournament match (10 minutes. Neville wins)

Sasha Banks vs Charlotte number one contenders match for the women's championship(10 minutes. Charlotte takes a chair when the ref gets knocked down and pretends too get hit by it when the ref comes too win the match via Dq. Before Sasha can get her hands on Charlotte, Charlotte manages too run away before she gets her)

Dean Ambrose vs Jack Swagger (5 minutes. Dean Ambrose wins)

Wade Barrett vs Aj Styles number one contenders match for the world heavyweight championship (19 minutes. Wade Barrett wins and claims that he's been in WWE for over over a decade and he'll be damned if he ends his career and doesn't win a world championship. He also says for Ziggler fans that he has some bad new and that is that he will soon become world heavyweight champion)

IC Title battle royal (18 minutes. Dean Ambrose wins thanks too interference from Dolph Ziggler)

 **Updated Status**

Dean Ambrose is the new world Intercontinental champion

 **Smackdown 2**

The Usos vs Golden Truth (9 minutes. Enzo and Cass are on commentary mocking the fan reactions that the Usos get and calling them SAWFT for constantly partnering with Roman Reigns. The Usos wins)

Rusev airs a new commercial for his mercenary ways citing that his contract with Sami has ended (2 minutes)

Charlotte vs Alica Fox (7 minutes. Charlotte wins)

Tyson Kidd vs Heath Slater Pacific championship tournament match (8 minutes. Tyson Kidd wins by thumbing Heath in the eye and then using his finisher much too the anger of the social outcasts)

Renee Young interviews Heath Slater and the social outcasts and they overreact about how Heath Slater had been robbed of his opportunity (2 minutes)

Finn Balor vs Apollo Crews (11 minutes. Finn Balor wins. However Alberto Del RIo is shown in the back watching the match take place)

Bo Dallas vs Goldust Pacific championship tournament match(6 minutes. Bo Dallas wins)

Wade Barrett vs Rusev (13 minutes. Rusev wins thanks too interference from Dolph Ziggler and Dean Ambrose. However Tyler Breeze comes out and attacks Dean Ambrose causing Mick Foley too come out and turn the match into a tag match. He also said that he would make sure Wade and Tyler would have a partner)

Wade Barrett, Tyler Breeze and Sami Zayn vs Dolph Ziggler, Dean Ambrose, and Rusev (11 minutes. Dolph's team wins after Rusev cheats for the victory. Wade Barrett is enraged by this and bull hammers anyone in his way as he leaves the arena)

 **Smackdown 3**

Charlotte vs Naomi (9 minutes. Charlotte wins)

Video package detailing Becky Lynch and Charlotte's rivalry (2 minutes)

Curtis Axel vs R-Truth Pacific championship match (8 minutes. Curtis Axel wins)

Dolph Ziggler and Dean Ambrose are shown backstage being relative jerks too the staff as they push, super kick, and throw away their food. However out of nowhere Barrett comes out and brutally assaults Dolph and Dean only too be dragged out by security while promising that he was going too get his hands on them again (3 minutes)

Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson vs The Usos (10 minutes. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson win)

Tyler Breeze vs Apollo Crews (10 minutes. Tyler Breeze wins and inults Dean Ambrose for how he won his IC championship promising too regain it at Extreme Rules in their no DQ match)

Finn Balor vs Rusev (11 minutes. Finn Balor wins but is attacked by Alberto Del Rio who demands a rematch against Finn Balor which is then granted by Mick Foley who makes it a falls count anywhere match)

Dolph Ziggler is shown too have an ice pack over his neck as Dean Ambrose is getting ready for his next match. As Dean leaves for his match the "Doctor" enters however Dolph is shocked at who the doctor is. When the camera zooms in on his face it's shown too be Wade Barrett who locks the door chuckling while also ousting the camera man. When the door is closed you can hear (3 minutes)

Dean Ambrose vs Damien Sandow (12 minutes. Dean Ambrose wins however Wade comes out dragging an unconscious Ziggler ad drops him in front of the ring)

 **Extreme Rules 3**

Preshow- Konnor vs Neville Pacific championship match (8 minutes. Neville wins)

Tyson Kidd vs Bo Dallas Pacific championship match (10 minutes. In a surprisingly back too back match Tyson Kidd just manages too beat Bo Dallas)

Charlotte vs Becky Lynch women's championship extreme rules match (15 minutes. Becky Lynch wins)

Finn Balor vs Alberto Del Rio falls count anywhere match (12 minutes. Finn Balor wins)

The Usos vs Enzo and Cass tag team championship tornado tag team match ( 9 minutes. Enzo and Cass win)

Wade Barrett vs Dolph Ziggler world heavyweight championship ladder match (16 minutes. Dolph Ziggler wins thanks too interference from Rusev and Dean Ambrose)

 _ **Important GM Announcments**_

Ryback has been released(665,000 dollar contract)

Eva Marie has been released (240,000 dollar contract)

Joey Mercury has been released (175,850 dollar contract)

Stardust/Cody Rhodes has been released (250,000 dollar contract)

Konnor and Vikktor have been released (250,000 and 200,000 dollar contracts)

Smackdown average ratings (In millions) 2.36 million views

Tyler Breeze receieved a neck injury in a live non televised even will be out for 10-9 months and will miss wrestlemania.

Luke Gallows receieved a minor achilles heel injury and will be back within 2 weeks

Aj Styles is given the next 2 week off after the next smackdown to nurse any possible injuries.


	14. Money In The Bank 20

**Smackdown 1**

Finn Balor vs Rusev (10 minutes. No contest. Kane comes out of nowhere in his late 90's attire and decimates everyone but specifically targets Finn Balor and tombstones him 3 times in a row)

Sasha Banks vs Charlotte (10 minutes. Sasha Banks wins)

Kane is shown backstage being interviewed by Renee Young however she is too afraid too go near him. A person in a druid costume appears behind Kane and orders him too go away as he will take care of the interview himself. The man states that Kane has been reborn after his loss against Neville and that he is once again a true demon and that he will destroy Finn Balor) (3 minutes)

Alberto Del Rio vs Damien Sandow vs Apollo Crews Number one contenders match for the IC title (11 minutes. Apollo Crews wins)

Curtis Axel vs Neville Pacific championship match (7 minutes. Neville wins)

Bo Dallas vs Jack Swagger (7 minutes. Jack Swagger wins. The lights turn out as Neville leaves an unconscious Bo Dallas in the ring and when it turns on the social outcasts and Neville are all gone leaving Bo Dallas and… Bray Wyatt in the ring who quickly attacks Bo Dallas before hitting the sister abigail. After that he says "Don't you worry little brother it'll be all over soon" and leaves)

Wade Barrett comes out and claims that he was robbed of his chance of winning the world heavyweight championship and demands a rematch. Dolph Ziggler and Dean Ambrose come out and deny him this match. However Mick Foley comes out and says that Wade is right and that tonight they will compete in a Steel cage match for the title with Wade having Apollo in his corner)

Aj Styles vs Sami Zayn number one contender's match for the world heavyweight championship (14 minutes. Sami Zayn wins)

Wade Barrett vs Dolph Ziggler Steel cage match for the world heavyweight championship (14 minutes. Dean attempts too interfere but is stopped by Apollo who throws him around ringside. Dolph Ziggler wins)

 **Smackdown 2**

Becky Lynch vs Nikki Bella (9 minutes. Becky Lynch wins. Emma comes out and attacks Becky however Nikki interferes leading too a three way brawl. Mick Foley comes out and breaks up the brawl deciding that all three should compete for the women's championship at money in the bank in a ladder match)

Bo Dallas has a sit down interview with Corey Gravers who inquires on his relationship with Bray. Bo reveals that Bray is indeed his explains how Bray was usually cheerful however it all changed after he met a woman by the name abigail and started too act strange. He describes how painful it was too See Bray's transformation and that the day he meant too confront him Bray just left. He describes it was Bray who gave him the bolieve catchphrase when he was young and was constantly bullied by others. Bo makes his intentions clear that he intends too beat Bray at MITB and bring his brother back(6 minutes)

Money in the bank qualifying match Damien Sandow vs Heath Slater (5 minutes. Damien Sandow wins)

Renne Young interviews Apollo Crews on his upcoming match with Dean Ambrose in MITB. She questions him about what makes him think he can defeat a rejuvenated Dean. He responds with the fact that he's confident that he'll continue his win streak against Dean and how he'll win his first IC Championship. (2 minutes)

Bo Dallas vs Alberto Del Rio (6 minutes. Alberto Del Rio wins. The social outcasts come out and voice that they will support Bo Dallas thick and thin. However Bray Wyatt appears and as the light flickers on and off the Social Outcasts are laid out one by one leaving Bray Wyatt and Bo Dallas starring one another down)

Apollo Crews vs Bubba Ray Dudley (6 minutes. Apollo Crews wins. Dean Ambrose comes out and attacks Apollo. He takes the mic and yells that he's not the same Dean that fought Apollo before he's much more dangerous now. Apollo attempts too fight back however Dolph comes out and tazzes him and let's Dean Ambrose beat him with a kendo stick before both of them leave)

Dolph Ziggler and Dean Ambrose vs Sami Zayn and Wade Barrett (11 minutes. Sami's team wins.)

Kane vs Jack Swagger, Zack Ryder,Rusev, and Karl Anderson Gauntlet match (14 minutes Kane wins. Finn Balor comes out and attacks Kane who beats him down and forces him to man under the hood reveals himself to be Jake the snake Roberts who proclaims that he and Kane are here to end Finn Balor once and for all.

 **Smackdown 3**

Bo Dallas vs Alberto Del Rio (7 minutes. Alberto Del Rio wins. Bray Wyatt appears on the titantron and states that he gave Bo Dallas his signature catchphrase and now he plans on taking it back too crush it into dust. He points out that simply believing won't save him and how only Bray can give him the power too be a force too be reckoned with)

Becky Lynch vs Dana Brooke (6 minutes. Nikki Bella and Emma are on commentary who mentions that she doesn't need Dana Brooke anymore. Emma attempts too interfere by grabbing Becky's leg which allows Dana too roll her up. Dana Brooke wins)

Neville and Tyson Kidd have a sit down interview with Corey Graves as they both inquire what the pacific championship would mean too them as it would be their first title on the main roster. Tyson saying that he'll do anything too win since returning from injury and Neville saying he's been overlooked long enough and the pacific championship will be his shot of glory. It is also announced that their match will be a no DQ or countout match. (5 minutes)

Adam Rose vs Curtis Axel (4 minutes. Bray Wyatt absolutely destroys Rose. When the social outcasts rush in too help Bray disappears only leaving a crumpled note that says "Join me brother")

Dean Ambrose is interviewed on his brutal actions against Apollo Crews however Dean states that he doesn't feel remorse and if he had the chance too do it again he would have brought a better taser. Apollo Crews comes out of nowhere and assaults him. Dolph attempts too aid him but Apollo keeps himself latched onto Ambrose despite the hits he's getting from Ziggler. Eventually security pulls them apart(3 and a half minutes)

Heath Slater vs Zack Ryder money in the bank qualifying match (4 minutes. Zack Ryder wins)

Jake the Snake Roberts and Kane come out and Jake explains his actions saying that he is trying to save WWE and will destroy Finn Balor to do it. Finn comes out and says that he doesn't care what Jake thinks he is but they will have a match at MITB where if Finn wins he's going to make sure that both Jake and Kane are dragged to the a mental asylum for the rest of their lives (8 minutes)

Dolph Ziggler vs Rusev (13 minutes. Dolph Ziggler wins. Sami Zayn comes out accompanied by Wade Barrett who states that he's just there too be the equalizing factor with Ambrose. Sami says that he's going too take back the title that was stolen from him in money in the bank in a ladder match. He also adds that Wade will be in his corner. Dolph states that he doesn't care and that he's going too crush Zayn's dream of becoming world champion and steal the show)

 **Smackdown 4**

Tyson Kidd vs Neville (11 minutes. Neville wins leaving a gobsmack Tyson Kidd)

Nikki Bella vs Emma (10 minutes. Becky Lynch is on commentary. Nikki Bella wins after Becky sucker punches Emma. Nikki Bella takes the mic and claims that she will not only regain her championship but will even beat her previous record)

Finn Balor and Kane do a contract signing however the moment Finn signs Kane attacks him and KO's him. He then proceeds to try and drag him to hell(Like he did with Zack Ryder and Brie Bella) with Jake stating that they won't wait until MITB. However Finn escapes and claims that he will destroy Kane once the demon within him comes out in MITB.(7 minutes)

Money in the bank qualifying match Curtis Axel vs Jack Swagger (6 minutes. Curtis Axel wins)

Alberto Del Rio vs R-Truth (6 minutes. Alberto Del Rio wins)

Bray Wyatt vs Zack Ryder (4 minutes. Bray Wyatt wins and begins too attack Ryder. Bo Dallas attempts too interfere however he is also beaten down despite later help from the social outcasts

Dean Ambrose vs Damien Sandow(3 minutes. The match doesn't even start as Apollo Crews comes out of nowhere and assaults Ambrose with a steel pipe. Ziggler attempts too interfere but is stopped by Sami Zayn. Apollo delivers a Brock Lesnar like beatdown as he even puts him through the announce tables. He takes the mic and says that he's tired of being a nice guy and never receiving anything in return and how he will destroy anyone in his path whether it be a fan or a superstar)

Both Sami Zayn and Dolph Ziggler come out for a segment where they are set on two podiums and state their claims too the world heavyweight championship. Sami states that he had not only gone against roman Reigns, but also Kevin Owens and how he wasn't anywhere near 100% for their match and how he knows for a fact that if he fights Ziggler one on one without interference he could beat him. Ziggler states that by the rules of MITB he won the title fairly. He states that he is far more deserving of the title since he had his first two reigns robbed from him and demands that his decade plus career mean something with his championship victory over Zayn. Both men throw their podiums and stare one another down(10 minutes)

 **Money in the bank 4**

Tyson Kidd vs Neville pacific championship match no DQ or countout (11 minutes. At the end of the match Tyson looks like he's about too lose the match however Rusev comes out of nowhere and attacks Neville letting Tyson Kidd get the win. Tyson Kidd later pays Rusev. Tyson Kidd wins)

Nikki Bella vs Becky Lynch vs Emma ladder match for the womens championship (13 minutes. Emma wins)

Bo Dallas vs Bray Wyatt (10 minutes. Bray Wyatt dominates the majority of the match with Bo getting in numerous false comebacks. However the ref gets knocked out and the social outcasts rush into the ring one at a time too hit their finisher. Bray still kicks out and manages too KO the remaining Social Outcasts but out of nowhere Bo lands a surprise running Bo-Dog and gets the surprise dirty pin and runs away before the Bray wyatt could get him. Bo Dallas wins!)

Damien Sandow vs Zack Ryder vs Curtis Axel vs 4 other Raw superstars (19 minutes. A raw superstar wins)

Dean Ambrose vs Apollo Crews money in the bank match (11 minutes. Dean Ambrose wins)

Kane vs Finn Balor (14 minutes. Finn Balor wins. Finn watches as both men are dragged into a mental asylum while Jake screams that he sees an omen in the sky in Balor who seems too be confused by all this)

Dolph Ziggler vs Sami Zayn Ladder match for the world heavyweight championship (15 minutes. Dean attempts too interfere but Wade Barrett comes out and attacks him. Dolph Ziggler wins)

 **Updated Status**

 **Tyson Kidd is your first and new Pacific Champion**

 **Emma is your new womens champion**

 _GM Mode_

 _Official Announcers- Mauro Ranallo (Face), Corey Graves(Neutral), Jerry The King Lawer(Heel)_

 _Smackdown ratings (In millions) 2.43_

 _Lana has been released from the WWE (70,000 dollar contract)._

 _WWE has signed Evan Markopoulos too the WWE. He has been given a 6 month deal too work on 50 smackdown live events for 35,000 dollars but remains an independent contractor._

 _WWE Smackdown is officially returning too Friday nights as of the night after Money in the Bank._

 _Smackdown's official theme song is Black and Blue._

 _Wade Barrett has received a concussion in a live event after going up against Tyson Kidd and will be out for approximately 2 months._

 _Bo Dallas merchandise sales has seen a 7% growth._

 _Social Outcast merchandise sales has increased by 3%._

 _Neville has resigned with WWE and is receiving a 370,000 dollar contract._

 _Tyson Kidd has resigned with WWE and is receiving a 575,000 dollar contract. However he will wrestle less live events due too a nagging neck injury._

 _Rumors state that NXT wrestlers are getting a raise._

 _The Great Khali will be inducted into the next wrestlemania WWE Hall Of Fame._


	15. Capital War

**Smackdown 1**

Emma comes out too celebrate her championship win and brags too the WWE universe that she is the one and only deserving champion. Becky Lynch comes out and states that while Emma did win she didn't do it by pinning or making Becky tap out but rather by pushing her off a ladder while she was brawling with Nikki. The two look as if they're about too fight. However Mick Foley intervenes and books a match for them next week. (6 minutes)

Tyson Kidd vs Jack Swagger (9 minutes. Tyson Kidd wins after faking a neck injury and rolling up Tyson Kidd. Neville comes out and attempts too attack Tyson yelling at him for betraying him however 28 seconds in Tyson escapes and raises his championship over his head)

Rusev vs Local competitor (2 minutes. Rusev wins)

Emma vs Naomi (10 minutes. Emma wins)

Alberto Del Rio comes out livid at his lack of success in the WWE so far however as he is talking a man with a mask comes out apple in hand. Alberto yells at him for interrupting as the man chews his apple. He then takes off his mask too reveal… Carlito! He then spits the apple in Alberto's face and walks out as Alberto yells furiously at him. Carlito takes a mic and says "I spit in the face of people who don't want too be cool, and Alberto you're not cool"(5 minutes)

Bo Dallas is shown celebrating his win over Bray Wyatt backstage and claims that he's beaten his brother once and he'll do it again too release him from Abigail's influence. Zack Ryder comes and claims that he's fought people like Bray and that no matter what Bo does Bray will never change which causes Bo too challenge him too a match(3 minutes)

Zack Ryder vs Bo Dallas (7 minutes. Bo wins. Bray appears on the titantron and says at the next PPV they will go too war and decide once and for all which is stronger Bo's hope or Bray's sister abigail without the social outcasts at ringside)

Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler vs Apollo Crews and Sami Zayn (12 minutes. Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler win. Immediately after the match Apollo bull charges Dean and spears him right through the barricade. Zayn yells at him too calm down but Apollo pushes him back leading too a staredown between the two men as Dolph carries Dean away)

Mick Foley comes out and states that Dolph's day is going too get a lot worse because he will defend his World title in capital war against Sami Zayn and if there is any interference the title will be declared vacant and states that Apollo will get his rematch against Ambrose. (3 minutes)

Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson vs Enzo and Cass for the WWE tag team championships in a tornado tag team match no DQ (6 minutes. Two men in black masks come out of nowhere and join Luke, and Karl in attacking Enzo and Cass right after the match starts. The beatdown is so bad that we see Enzo and Cass being carted off afterwards in a stretcher only for Karl too drag them back in the ring and pin them both. The two men take off their masks too reveal Finn Balor and AJ Styles! Finn wraps a chair around Enzo's neck and shoves him right into the ring post with help from Karl Anderson. While Aj wraps a chair around Big Cass' leg and smashes it)

Aj Styles takes the mic and announces that every single one of them is tired of how the WWE treats them and that they had laid this plan out ever since Wrestlemania and were just waiting for Finn too debut. He announces the 4 men as "The Bullet Dynasty" and claims that they will run WWE as true champions. Finn takes the mic and says that he knew Kane was his only obstacle and that he was just manipulating the fans and waiting for the moment when Kane would target him. Aj then announces that he is the leader and they proceed too wreck havoc on the ring as they dismantle it,employees nearby, and incoming security. )

 **Updated Status**

 **Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows are your new WWE Tag Team champions!**

 **Smackdown 2**

Carlito vs Bubba Ray Dudley (8 minutes. Carlito wins. Alberto Del Rio comes out and challenges Carlito too a match as Capital war which he accepts. Alberto Del Rio then attempts too attack Carlito but Carlito quickly slips away with a spit in the face with chewed apples)

Emma Vs Becky Lynch if Becky wins she gets another shot at the women's title (13 minutes. Becky wins with a roll up)

Apollo Crews vs Rusev(12 Crews wins)

Neville vs Curtis Axel number one contendership for the pacific championship (9 minutes. Tyson Kidd is on commentary. Despite interference from Tyson, Neville manages too win)

Damien Sandow vs Adam Rose (7 minutes. Damien Sandow wins)

Bray Wyatt vs Jack Swagger (3 minutes. Bray Wyatt absolutely destroys Jack and no sells all of his attacks. He takes the mic and says that he does what he's going too do too Bo at capital war not only for Sister Abigail, but also for his brother)

Sami Zayn and Dolph Ziggler have a sit down interview with Corey Graves on their respective journeys too the top of WWE. Sami Zayn highlights his indie career and fighting his best friend Kevin Owens while Dolph highlights his years of being stuck in the midcard (4 minutes)

The Bullet Dynasty come out and lay their claim for gold. Aj states that he's going too make sure that each member of the bullet club has a belt before survivor series. Mick Foley comes out and states that if they're so eager too get a belt on them they have too prove themselves. So he sets up a battle royal for next week too take place too decide who will be the number one contender for the IC title at Summerslam. Aj says that's just fine with him but adds that once him and his boys win their gold nothing will stop them. Mick Foley states that if they think they're so high and might then he'll put Finn Balor, Karl Anderson, and Aj Styles in a match against the New day(6 minutes)

The Bullet Dynasty vs The New Day (14 minutes. Luke Gallows is not seen at Bullet Dynasty wins. Luke Gallows come out with a the official Bullet Dynasty flag which shows 4 outlines of men, while carrying a can of spray paint with him. He watches as The Bullet Dynasty beat on the New Day with Kendo sticks. He goes in and they spray paint "The Bullet Dynasty" on the back of the New Day as Luke Gallows waves the flag)

 **Smackdown 3**

Tyson Kidd vs Carlito (9 minutes. Neville and Alberto Del Rio are on commentary. Tyson Kidd cheats multiple times however when the ref's back is turned Carlito chews an apple and spits in Tyson's face before hitting him with a backstabber too get the win. Alberto immediately charges in and it escalates into a full on brawl before Mick Foley comes out and turns it into a tag team match)

Tyson Kidd and Alberto Del Rio vs Carlito and Neville (11 minutes. Carlito's team wins with Tyson taking the pin after Alberto abandons him. Carlito looks like he was going too spit in Neville's face but quickly decided against it and just ate his apple.)

Sasha Banks vs Liv Morgan (5 minutes. Sasha wins)

Sami Zayn comes out and begins too go on about how he deserves too become world heavyweight champion. Dolph then comes out saying he deserves and will get nothing. As both begin too argue Damien Sandow comes out and says they're boring him and the WWE since they've already met in the ring multiple times and suggests that they should make their capital war match a triple threat match. Dolph automatically denies this however Mick comes out and says that Damien brings up a good point and says that if Damien can beat Dean Ambrose tonight the capital war main event will become a triple threat and also bans Dolph from ringside (6 minutes)

Bray Wyatt vs Rusev (12 minutes. Bray Wyatt wins. Bray wyatt brings out a trashcan, a crumbled photo, and a lighter after beating Rusev. He reveals that it's a family photo that he had as a child and says he will burn it. Bo comes out with the social outcasts and begs him not too do it but Bray burns it anyways and disappears)

Dean Ambrose vs Damien Sandow (13 minutes. Damien does a tribute too Eddie by taking a steel chair while the ref was knocked down,slamming it, and pretending too be knocked out from it too get the DQ victory too a livid Dean. When Dean looks like he's going too attack Damien. Apollo comes out and intimidates him from it)

15 man battle royal (13 minutes. Curtis Axel manages too suprise the WWE universe by eliminating 10 competitors! However just after eliminating his tenth he get's jumped by The Bullet Dynasty. The Social Outcasts attempt too intervene but Bo is attacked by Bray while Heath and Adam Rose are dismantled by The Bullet Dynasty before they toss out Curtis Axel. Finn Balor wins)

 **Smackdown 4**

Mick Foley comes out and makes a huge announcement for the next 3 months a different legend will appear too host Friday night smackdown. However it will not be weekley. He also announces that the first of many will be Stone Cold Steve Austin on the next edition of Smackdown.(4 minutes)

Tyson Kidd vs Curtis Axel (6 minutes. Tyson wins after raking Curtis' eyes and then using a roll up pin much too the disdain of Neville who was at ringside)

Apollo Crews vs Jack Swagger (6 minutes. Apollo physically dominates Jack Swagger with pure aggression as he throws the man through barricade's and steel steps. Apollo wins whilst yelling that this is nothing compared too the war he will go too with Dean)

Finn is interviewed backstage by Renee Young. She asks about his upcoming battle in Summerslam. Finn gives an evil smirk and claims that whoever wins is the true loser because they'll have too go through the pure agony of the real Finn Balor (2 minutes)

Bray Wyatt and Bo Dallas sign a contract for their last man standing match at "Capital War". However Bray attempts too bait Bo into attacking him but Bo refuses and Bray laughs him off before leaving (5 minutes)

Alberto Del Rio vs Goldust (5 minutes. Alberto Del Rio wins. Carlito comes out seemingly too congratulate him only too chew his apple and spit in Alberto's face before running away)

The Bullet Dynasty come out smug as they shine up their tag team championships. Finn takes the mic and states that there is no true competition left for them in the tag division thanks too their actions against Enzo and Cass. Aj then states that if anyone thinks that they can beat The Bullet Dynasty they best come up and be ready too get shot up. Mick Foley comes out and states that he knows a pair of gentlemen who can and will face them for the tag titles and they will be here at capital war(6 minutes)

Dolph Ziggler vs Sami Zayn (13 minutes. Damien Sandow is on commentary. Sami Zayn wins. Dolph furious at the loss shouts that Damien Sandow is nothing more than "A freaking midcard joke")

 **Smackdown 5**

Stone Cold Steve Austin comes out too standing ovation and announces that tonight will be a throwback too the attitude era's obsession with extreme announces the card and is about too leave but is then attacked by The Bullet Dynasty. Aj takes the mic and says that just because Mick left Steve in charge doesn't mean Jack too them. They then decimate Austin's knee before leaving (6 minutes)

Tyson Kidd vs Apollo Crews falls count anywhere (8 minutes. Most of the match was one sided with Apollo dominating physically but Tyson using his dirty tricks too gain an advantage wherever he can. Apollo Crews wins. Neville comes out and superkicks Tyson before raising the pacific championship above his head)

Naomi vs Liv Morgan submission match (8 minutes. Naomi wins)

Vignette showcasing the rivalry between Emma and Becky Lynch and describing their feud as the never ending war (2 and a half minutes)

Dean Ambrose vs Damien Sandow tables match (12 minutes. Dean Ambrose wins but is speared through a table out of nowhere by Apollo Crews who is then chased out by Dolph Ziggler)

Curtis Axel is shown in the back arguing with the rest of the social outcasts about interfering in Bo Dallas's match. Curtis suggests that Bo can't win without their help but Heath forces him too keep away from the match lest he wants too be expelled from the group (2 minutes)

Carlito introduces his new show "Caribbean breeze" and interviews Alberto Del Rio. He pesters him with questions such as "Why aren't you cool? Why are you so boring?" etc. Alberto reaches his boiling point and demands too know why Carlito has targeted him. Carlito states that he feels Alberto is boring and that Carlito should be the hispanic face of WWE not Alberto. They staredown as the camera fades too commercial (6 minutes)

Dolph Ziggler and Sami Zayn vs Karl Anderson and Luke gallows tornado tag team match no DQ.(14 Anderson and Luke Gallows use the no DQ stipulation too their advantage as they use weapons too win this includes even tossing the ref. After winning the match the rest of the Bullet Dynasty come out with the flag and force Dolph Ziggler and Sami Zayn out of the arena)

 **Capital War 5**

Preshow- Carlito vs Alberto Del Rio (10 minutes. Carlito wins),

Preshow- Tyson Kidd vs Neville for the pacific championship (9 minutes. Tyson wins after gouging Neville's eyes before putting him in a finisher while the ref wasnt looking)

Becky Lynch vs Emma for the women's championship (11 minutes. Emma by countout after she intentionally had the fight spilled out of the ring before slipping back in)

Bo Dallas vs Bray Wyatt last man standing match (12 's family is at ringside. Bray wins. Bo's family watches in horror as Bo Dallas offers himself the same way Bryan did officially inducting Bo into the Wyatt's insanity once and for all)

? vs Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson for the tag team championships (The mystery opponents turn out too be the returning Vaudevillains. 13 minutes. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson win and The Bullet Dynasty wave their offical flag over the fallen team)

Dean Ambrose vs Apollo Crews for the IC title(12 minutes. Dean Ambrose wins)

Dolph Ziggler vs Sami Zayn vs Damien Sandow for the world heavy weight championship (14 minutes. Damien Sandow wins)

 **Updated Status**

Damien Sandow is your new World Heavyweight champion!

 **General Manager mode**

Smackdown average viewership in millions- 2.97 millions viewers

Carlito contract- Carlito receives 475,000 dollars yearly and a personal tour bus provided by the WWE for the next 3 years

Kane has been released as an active WWE superstar and is now signed onto a legends contract. Previous contract was worth 1 million dollars.

Quarterly reports indicates healthy growth for the WWE and Network subscriptions have risen too 2.1 full time million subscribers and a larger UK following thanks too the exposure of Wade Barrett.

Alberto Del Rio has resigned with WWE for the next 2 years with a 500,000 dollar contract.

Bullet Dynasty merchandise has reportedly sold out

WWE has officially bought the rights of NJPW's "Shoot em up" and is now The Bullet Dynasty's official theme

Prior too Carlito's WWE return the WWE Youtube channel has released 6 separate videos on Carlito himself including his greatest moments and matches.

WWE head doctor Dr. Chris Amann has been fired from the company for misdiagnosing Wade Barrett's concussion and Tyler Breeze's neck injury. Wade will be back after an additional month and Tyler is currently having surgery too correct the damage done by the previously unneeded one.

Worried about another possible injury Head Writer (Insert my name) asks Vince too let the superstars have a day off too which he agrees.

WWE is currently in talks with a former WWE star about returning too WWE.

Rumor of NXT superstar raising a pay raise has been confirmed as they now see a steady pay increase due too steady rising of NXT tickets being bought.

Wrestlemania 34 will officially take place in michigan stadium which is capable of holding 110,000 thousand people in it's capacity.

Vince Mcmahon has officially made an announcement that he will add an hour too the length of all pay per views, and is repedatly happy with Smackdown viewrship in recent months.

Enzo and Cass are (Kayfabe injured)

Samoa Joe(Main eventer. Current WWE Champ), Shinsuke Nakamura(Upper midcard), and Liv Morgan (Jobber) have debuted on raw these past couple months all 3 on the raw after wrestlemania.

Rick Rude,Chyna, and Stan Hansen have been added too the list of people who will be inducted too the hall of fame.


	16. Summerslam!

**A/N**

 **I shall officially add a new feature too this fanfiction starting at the next chapter. It'll be the top 15 power ranking of Smackdown contrary too the top 20 that WWE currently does.**

 **Smackdown 1**

Heath Slater vs Jack Swagger (6 minutes. Heath wins via DQ after Curtis Axel attacks both him and Adam Rose yelling "It's your fault!'" too them over and over again

Paige vs Naomi (9 minutes. Paige wins)

Dean Ambrose vs Apollo Crews (11 minutes. Apollo Crews wins by countout. The Bullet Dynasty come out led by Aj who states that Dean might just not make it Summerslam. Dean attempts too escape but Apollo spears him before he can letting the Bullet Dynasty assault him)

Zack Ryder vs R-Truth number one contendership match for the Pacific championship (5 minutes. Zack Ryder wins)

The Vaudevillains vs The New Day number one contendership for the tag team championships (11 minutes. Simon Gotch and Xavier can not get up too the count of 10 resulting in a count out. Mick Foley comes out and decides too make them both number one contenders)

Neville vs Alberto Del Rio(8 minutes. Neville wins by DQ after Alberto refuses too let go of his cross armbreaker despite Neville's arm on the rope. Del Rio keeps it on for another good 3 minutes before letting go as Neville is carted off by officials)

Goldust vs Bo Dallas (4 minutes. Bo comes out in Wyatt family garb and quickly dismantles Goldust. He also seems too be enjoying what he's doing in the end he also attacks R-Truth as Bray Wyatt watches)

Sami Zayn vs Rusev (11 minutes. Sami Zayn wins. The lights turn off and Bray Wyatt is revealed too be on the titantron with Bo Dallas right next too him. Bray gives a cryptic message too Sami stating that he can feel the frustration rolling off of Sami's repeated failures and how he's going too expose Sami for what he truly is)

Carlito vs Aj Styles (13 minutes. Aj Styles wins thanks too interference from The Bullet Dynasty who spray Carlito with a can of clear spray paint)

Damien Sandow comes out too standing ovation and makes a speech about his journey too getting the world heavyweight championship. He talks about how he was content with being cheered and entertaining everyone around his but being World champion just makes it all the better. Dolph Ziggler comes out furious and reminds Damien that he has a rematch clause for Summerslam and he's going too end this little fantasy that Damien has. They both staredown too end the show(8 minutes)

 **Smackdown 2**

Bray Wyatt and Bo Dallas vs The Golden Truthz (6 minutes. Bray Wyatt and Bo Dallas win. Bray takes the mic and claims that he knows deep down Sami Zayn is truly a violent spirit who would choke a man too death if it weren't for the WWE universe. He claims that he will be the one too break those chains)

Carlito vs Devon Dudley (7 minutes. Carlito wins and makes his intentions clear too challenge Finn Balor for his IC title after Summerslam)

Dean Ambrose vs Tyson Kidd (8 minutes. Despite Tyson's constant cheating tactics Ambrose maintains control. The Bullet Dynasty run out looking like they're about too attack ambrose but stop midway once Tyson get's the roll up pin. Tyson Kidd wins. Finn claims that Dean will be in a world of pain that's not worth the IC title)

Curtis Axel vs Adam Rose (6 minutes. Curtis Axel fights in a rage fueled state constantly pummeling Adam until he gets Dq'd. He snatches the mic and blames Adam and Heath for Bo's transformation saying that if they listened too him and interfered Bo wouldn't have gone crazy. Before Heath can get a chance too talk Curtis strikes him in the face and leaves.)

The Bullet Dynasty vs The vaudevillains, and The New Day (with Big E at ringside) (12 minutes. The Bullet Dynast destroys their competition and win. Anderson takes the mic and claims that there is no way twerkers on unicorns, or 1830's throwback will take their titles)

Sami Zayn vs Alberto Del Rio (10 minutes. Alberto Del Rio let's himself get disqualified as he picks up a chair and starts attacking Sami Zayn with chair shots. Bray Wyatt appears from thin air and has Bo Dallas attack Alberto while he sister abigail's Sami Zayn)

Apollo Crews vs Rusev (10 minutes. Apollo Crews wins. Out of nowhere someone in a mask with a guitar comes out and smashes it over Apollo's head. He quickly leaves as soon as he came as security guards chase him out)

Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch vs Naomi and Tamina (11 minutes. Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch win but are then attacked by Naomi and Tamina)

Dolph Ziggler & Emma vs Damien Sandow and Liv Morgan (13 minutes. Dolph's team wins. Damien Sandow issues a stipulation challenge for Summerslam too make it a Steel cage match between the two. Dolph claims that he's yet too lose one of those matches and he won't start now too a midcard nobody and accepts the challenge)

 **Smackdown 3**

Curtis Axel vs Rusev (9 Curtis Axel looks like he's gaining the upper hand Heath Slater and Adam Rose come out and attack him. All three men attack Curtis Axel revealing that Rusev has entered into a contract with Heath and Adam. He puts him in the accolade and KO's him)

Bo Dallas vs Local wrestler (2 minutes. Bo Dallas wins and drags the local wrestler back with the help of Bray Wyatt)

Carlito vs Alberto Del Rio(10 wins)

After coming back from commercial break we see Bo Dallas exiting his locker room with a note pad and a sadistic smile. When entering the locker room the camera man finds the local wrestler bounded in Hannibal Lector fashion screaming insanely as soon as the cameraman enters (1 minute)

Apollo Crews, and Zack Ryder vs Tyson Kidd, and masked wrestler (8 minutes. The masked wrestler leaves as soon as the match started. This causes Apollo too aggressively chase him leaving only Zack Ryder & Tyson Kidd too wrestle. Tyson Kidd has the advantage however The masked wrestler is still being chased by Apollo and comes into the ring which leads too Apollo quickly hitting Tyson with a spear letting Zack Ryder pick up the win)

Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks(11 minutes. No contest since Naomi and Tamina come out too attack them both. Vickie Guerrero comes out and reveals she's tonight's GM and announces that Tamina and Naomi have a match next against Natalya and Liv Morgan)

Natalya and Liv Morgan vs Naomi and Tamina (6 minutes. Naomi and Tamina win but Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch comes out too challenge them both too a match at summerslam which they accept)

The Bullet Dynasty (with Finn Balor at ringside) vs The New Day (12 minutes. During the match Dean Ambrose comes out and wraps a cloth bag around Finn's head and tries too drag him out too the back. However the Bullet Dynasty quickly interfere before he can do anything else. However as soon as the match ends Dean Ambrose attempts too attack Finn but The Bullet Dynasty protects him)

Sami Zayn and Damien Sandow vs Bray Wyatt and Dolph Ziggler(With Bo Dallas at ringside) (11 minutes. Sami's team wins. Bray Wyatt immediately disappears from the ring. Sami Zayn takes the mic and claims that he doesn't understand why Bo's brother has targeted him but assures him that if it's a match he wants then it's a match he'll get A Steel Cage match. Bo Dallas gets in the ring and faces Sami Zayn, smirks evilly, and then disappears)

 **Smackdown 4**

Heath Slater,Rusev, and Adam Rose vs Local wrestlers (4 minutes. Heath's team wins. Curtis Axel comes out with Bo Dallas's former theme "Anything" and states that if Heath and Adam had listened too him Bo would still be around and that he will never forgive them. He states that he will get his hands on them even if has too go through Rusev. He charges and manages to get a couple shots in before being put into the accolade. Despite this he nearly claws his way out as he still attempts too get his hands on Adam and Heath before finally being knocked out cold)

Bo Dallas vs R-Truth (4 minutes. Bo Dallas wins and leaves with his brother Bray Wyatt)

Tyson Kidd and Zack Ryder vs The Dudley Boyz (9 minutes. Tyson leaves his partner mid match leaving Zack Ryder alone. The Dudley Boyz win. Tyson comes back after the match and attacks Zack specifically focusing on his left ankle attempting too injure it before being pulled away by officials)

Apollo Crews calls out the masked man who merely appears on the titantron. He claims that Apollo ruined his career and that he intends too get revenge. Apollo says that he doesn't give a damn and just wants him too come down too the ring so he could rip him in half. The man chuckles and reveals that the video was pre taped and runs from the crowd and assaults Apollo (5 minutes)

Backstage segment- Curtis Axel is shown looking everywhere violently for Heath Slater and Adam Rose and shows no sign of giving up. He finds them in a parking lot and chases them but they manage too escape in Rusev's car (4 minutes)

Sami Zayn vs Carlito (11 minutes. During the end of the match both the ref and Carlito are replaced by Bo Dallas and Bray Wyatt who attack Sami while claiming that they will end the reign of nice guy Sami and so whilst begin the reign of Sami Zayn the true terror within)

Becky Lynch(With Sasha Banks) vs Naomi (with Tamina) (8 minutes. Becky Lynch wins. Tamina attempts too attack her but is repelled by Sasha Banks)

Dolph Ziggler and Finn Balor vs Damien Sandow and Dean Ambrose (13 minutes. No contest as the contestants begin too brawl. The Bullet Dynasty get the advantage but The Vaudevillains, and New Day enter the fray leading into an all out brawl for summerslam)

 **Summerslam 4**

Preshow- Tyson Kidd vs Zack Ryder (8 minutes. Zack Ryder wins by DQ after the ref sees Tyson do a low blow)

Preshow- Apollo Crews vs Masked wrestler (7 minutes. Apollo Crews wins and unmasks the wrestler who turns out too be Elias Samson)

Curtis Axel vs Heath Slater and Adam Rose (With Rusev at ringside) (9 minutes. Despite interference from Rusev. Curtis just manages too win and shakes Rusev's hand when they stare down one another)

Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson vs The New Day vs The Vaudevillains for the tag team championships (11 minutes. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson win)

Bray Wyatt vs Sami Zayn steel cage match (12 minutes. Sami Zayn wins)

Finn Balor vs Dean Ambrose for the IC title (13 minutes. Finn wins)

Dolph Ziggler vs Damien Sandow for the world heavyweight championship (12 minutes. Dolph Ziggler wins)

 **Updated Status**

Dolph Ziggler is your new world heavyweight champion

Finn Balor is your new Intercontinental Champions

 **GM Mode**

 **Smackdown Ratings (In Millions)- 3.01 million views**

 **After a meeting with stockholders Vince has reportedly decided too keep Wade Barrett off of active competition for an additional week after his doctor's clearance comes in.**

 **WWE leaked reports show that Bullet Dynasty, Wade Barrett, Sami Zayn,Damien Sandow, Dolph Ziggler, and Carlito are the top holders of sold merchandise.**

 **WWE is reportedly interested in signing former TNA wrestler Magnus too the WWE**

 **There is yet another rumour spreading of WWE resigning a former WWE, and TNA member too the roster.**

 **Finn Balor has received the nickname "Evil incarnate"**

 **Smackdown management has asked Vince Mcmahon too lay their superstars off for 2 days in response too reports of them being overworked with the recent firings.**

 **Creative writers are reportedly asking Vince for money too hire new wrestlers**

 **Backstage dirt sheet- One of the creative writers reportedly wanted too have Apollo Crews become a black supremacist Vince promptly left the room in silence and came back with a pink slip.**

 **Heath Slater has suffered an ankle injury after Summerslam and will be out of active competition for 2 weeks or so as estimated by the new Head doctor of WWE**

 **Many WWE Smackdown creative writers are reportedly regretting their decision too let The Miz and Baron Corbin head too RAW**

 **Rumors state that HHH has asked Vince too sign more indy stars too work in live events only too help the tiring rosters.**

 **WWE is now adding 3 chinese commentators too coincide with their soon too be release in China.**

 **Curtis Axel has resigned with WWE for a $470,000 dollar contract**

 **WWE wrestler Curtis Axel has started a charity for the environment in The United States Of America alongside co-workers Bo Dallas, Heath Slater, Adam Rose, and Tyler Breeze.**

 **USA Network is reportedly considering expanding into Lebanon,Ecuador, and China.**


	17. WWE:Unbroken

**Top 15 list**

 **15\. Zack Ryder**

 **14\. Curtis Axel- Curtis' new personality and victory rockets him too the 14th spot for the first time since the pacific championship tournament.**

 **Samson- A disappointing debut won't stop the wanderer from entering the ranks of the top 15 thanks too his previous wittiness against Apollo Crews.**

 **Del Rio- Mexico's greatest export has had a bad run of luck throughout the build too summerslam but could the build too survivor series be better**

 **Kidd- The sly Pacific champion keeps himself in the top 15 with a title defense over Zack Ryder**

 **10\. The Vaudevillians**

 **\- The Bulgarian brute remains strong in the ranking with multiple KO's on Curtis Axel despite his clients defeat.**

 **Sandow**

 **\- Ever since re debuting Carlito has yet too be defeated will this streak continue with the undefeated Finn Balor?**

 **6\. Apollo Crews**

 **5\. Dean Ambrose- The lunatic fringe gets knocked off the rankings thanks too the actions of The Bullet Dynasty.**

 **Dallas and Bray Wyatt- Bo and Bray have been on a role since reuniting but a loss too Sami Zayn takes them out of the number 2 spot.**

 **Ziggler- A victory over Damien Sandow for the world heavyweight championship rockets Dolph back too the top 5**

 **2\. Sami Zayn**

 **Bullet Dynasty- Everyone now has a belt except for Aj Styles. Will his proclamation of gathering all the belts before survivor series turn out true?**

 **Smackdown 1**

Tyson Kidd comes out and brags about not only being the first Pacific champion but also claims that he's going too retire with the belt and won't let anyone take it from him. Out of nowhere Neville appears from the crowd and attacks Tyson Kidd (6 minutes)

Neville vs Elias Sampson (7 minutes. Elias comes out with his guitar and sings a song mocking Neville's inability too capture a wins)

Rusev vs Curtis Axel (10 minutes. Rusev wins. Rusev takes the mic and explains that he respects Curtis' desire too get Bo back but explains that Curtis won't be able too do anything against the new Bo Dallas and Bray Wyatt. He offers too train him in exchange for money too one day fight against the new Wyatt's too which Curtis accepts)

Carlito vs Damien Sandow vs Alberto Del Rio number one contendership match for the IC title (13 minutes. Carlito wins. Carlito takes a mic and claims he'll spit in any one's face whether they be human or demon but Dean Ambrose comes out and attacks Carlito before claiming that he's inserting himself into the event via his rematch clause and how that will make it a triple threat)

Alberto Del Rio vs R-Truth (5 minutes. Alberto wins)

Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch are interviewed on their partnership by Renee Young and they claim that they are actually considering becoming a tag team (2 minutes)

Charlotte vs Nikki Bella (8 minutes. Charlotte wins)

Vignette comes out hyping Bayley's debut on RAW (2 minutes)

The Vaudevillains vs Heath Slater and Adam Rose(8 minutes. The Vaudevillains win)

The Bullet Dynasty vs The New Day and Apollo Crews (14 minutes. The Bullet Dynasty wins and begin too attack their fallen opponents. However mid attack Enzo and Cass with a new recruit Carmella! They come out having healed from injury and they eventually with help repel the Bullet Dynasty. As the Bullet Dynasty leave Enzo introduces Carmella)

 **Smackdown 2**

Neville vs Adam Rose (7 minutes. Tyson Kidd is on commentary. Neville wins. Tyson Kidd attempts too attack Neville but quickly rethinks it and leaves)

Video shows Rusev training Curtis Axel by tying his hands too a car and forcing him too keep up (1 and a half minutes)

Zack Ryder vs Elias Sampson (6 minutes. Zack Ryder wins)

Paige vs Nikki Bella vs Charlotte number one contendership match for the women's title(11 minutes. Charlotte wins by cheating. Ric Flair comes out and "Woo's" his way into the ring revealing that he is the GM for tonight and Charlotte's punishment for cheating is the addition of Paige and Nikki Bella into the match making it a fatal 4 way match)

Bo Dallas vs Jack Swagger (7 minutes. Bo Dallas wins. Bo and Bray drag Jack Swagger too the back)

After coming back from commercial break Bo Dallas exits a room with a note pad and says that his newest patient was a success. After entering the room the camera man finds a broken Swagger who's muttering things including communism,the soviet union, and destroying america (2 minutes)

Carlito vs Dean Ambrose (10 contest as The Bullet Dynasty come out and assualt both men with Finn claiming that he won't even need too become the demon too beat them both)

Enzo and Cass vs The Vaudevillains number one contendership match for the tag team titles (14 minutes. Enzo and Cass win)

Dolph Ziggler vs Sami Zayn (13 Zayn wins. Dolph takes the mic and claims that it doesn't matter that he lost because as long as he had the world heavyweight championship nothing else matters. The Bullet Dynasty come out with their flag and Aj says that Dolph may be happy now but he won't be holding that title for long and states that Aj Styles will be his newest contender. Ric Flair comes out and claims that Aj has the right idea and books Dolph Ziggler vs Aj Styles for WWE:Unbroken)

 **Smackdown 3**

Neville vs Zack Ryder number one contendership match for the Pacific championship (10 minutes. Tyson tries too interfere too keep Neville from winning but fails when Zack stops him. Neville wins)

Backstage segment shows Rusev having Curtis bench press 300 pounds. When Curtis does Rusev starts too push down and tells Curtis that he'll face a lot worse against Bray Wyatt and keeps pushing down before it finally collapses on Curtis (3 minutes)

Adam Rose and Heath Slater vs The Dudley Boyz (7 minutes. Adam Rose and Heath Slater win)

Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch vs Charlotte and Emma (10 minutes. Charlotte leaves Emma halfway through the match. Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch win)

Vignette airs of Bayley's WWE debut (2 minutes)

Carlito opens up with the caribbean show accompanied by Primo. He states that Primo does have a purpose for being here and invites Finn Balor and Dean Ambrose over. He asks Finn Balor why he thought it'd be ok too jump him with the bullet dynasty too which Finn responds that he enjoyed it and if he could do it again he would make sure too break something. Carlito asks Dean why he attacked him with Dean responding he needed too make a statement and Carlito just happened too be the number one contender. Carlito states that he doesn't like either of them and that neither is cool which is why he has Primo. Both chew apples and spit at Finn Balor and Dean Ambrose's face and quickly running away with Carlito stating that he knew he couldn't do it too them both (10 minutes)

Alberto Del Rio vs Bo Dallas(10 minutes. Unnerved by Bo's recent actions and Bray Wyatt at Bo's corner alberto retreats and let's himself get counted out)

Apollo Crews vs Damien Sandow (10 minutes. Damien Sandow wins)

Dolph Ziggler vs Finn Balor (15 minutes. Karl Anderson uses a spray can and sprays a clear liquid onto Dolph blinding him momentarily allowing Finn too get the win. The Bullet Dynasty enter the ring and manage too intimidate Dolph Ziggler into retreating)

 **Smackdown 4**

Elias Sampson vs Tyson Kidd vs Neville for the pacific championship (9 minutes. Tyson Kidd wins after Neville hits a red arrow on Elias by throwing him out and stealing the pin)

Adam Rose vs Zack Ryder (9 minutes. Two men come out of the crowd and interfere in the match allowing Adam Rose too get the win. They and Heath Slater celebrate themselves and the two introduce themselves as Blake and Murphy and Adam states they are now creating a new group called H.E.E.L. - Hates Everything Everyone Likes)

The commentators give an update on Jack Swagger who they say is in an mental asylum and say that through Bo's own psychiatric evaluation Jack can't remember who he is and say that he should be back within 2 months(2 minutes)

Primo vs Dean Ambrose (8 minutes. Dean dominates and wins. Dean is about too attack Primo but is stopped by Carlito who stares him down)

In a backstage segment Mick Foley announces Charlotte and Becky Lynch vs Emma and Natalya. Becky comes in and argues with Mick saying that she wants too be partnered with Sasha Banks not Charlotte but Mick refuses her request stating that Sasha already has a match later tonight (3 minutes)

Charlotte and Becky Lynch vs Emma and Natalya (11 minutes. Becky pretends too be injured too get out of having too tag with Charlotte leaving her alone. Charlotte and Becky Lynch win)

Enzo,Cass, and Carmella vs The New Day (with Big E at ringside) and Sasha Banks (With Becky at her corner) (11 minutes. In the middle of the match The Bullet Dynasty appears on the ramp and watches the match. Enzo, Cass, and Carmella win)

Bray Wyatt (With Bo Dallas)vs Apollo Crews (10 minutes. Bray Wyatt wins)

Karl Anderson vs Sami Zayn (16 minutes. Due too heavy interference from The Bullet Dynasty Karl Anderson manages too get a win over Sami Zayn. He takes the mic and says this is what will happen too Ziggler at WWE:Unbroken and he will make sure that every member of The Bullet Dynasty has gold too hold)

 **Smackdown 5**

H.E.E.L vs Neville, Zack Ryder, and Golden Truth (10 minutes. H.E.E.L wins thanks too interference from Tyson Kidd)

Video package airs of Rusev and Curtis in a zoo. Rusev says that he's going too test Curtis now and shoves him into a bear pit and yells that he has too fight and capture one so that Lana can cook bear steak despite Curtis' comedic protests(3 minutes)

Primo vs Elias Sampson (8 minutes. Primo wins)

Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch vs Charlotte and Emma (10 minutes. Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch win)

Alberto Del Rio vs Damien Sandow (10 minutes. Damien Sandow wins)

Enzo, Cass and Carmella cut a promo on The Bullet Dynasty and claim that they're going too recapture their championships, bring the mongols too take down the dynasty, while looking cool in bulletproof armor, and hanging out with hot babes and in Carmella's case guys. Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows accompanied by the rest of the dynasty and say that the only thing that's going too be SWAFT is their skulls when Karl Anderson fills them with steel shots too the head(9 minutes)

Finn Balor vs Carlito (12 minutes. Finn Balor wins and attacks Primo's brother along with The Bullet Dynasty while making him watch as they put him through a table)

Dolph Ziggler vs Bray Wyatt (15 minutes. The Bullet Dynasty come out and end the match in DQ. Bray Wyatt,Bo dallas stare down Finn Balor and Aj Styles before leaving Dolph Ziggler too The Bullet Dynasty. Karl takes out two chairs and puts one on Dolph's ankle before stomping at them both giving Dolph an injury before WWE:Unbroken)

 **WWE:Unbroken**

Charlotte vs Emma (10 minutes. Charlotte wins after Emma gets herself counted out)

Tyson Kidd vs Neville (9 minutes. Neville wins after Tyson Dq's himself)

Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows vs Enzo and Cass (11 minutes. Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows win thanks too Finn Balor kidnapping Carmella towards the end of the match too distract Enzo and Cass)

Aj Styles vs Dolph Ziggler (13 minutes. Aj Styles wins)

 **Updated status**

Aj Styles is you new world heavyweight champion!

 **GM Mode**

 **Smackdown ratings in million- 3.00**

 **WWE Creative writers are reportedly happy with Elias's Sampson's arrival and will possibly pursue a multi year contract**

 **Alberto Del Rio was recently found having stopped a robbery until the cops came. He has received praise from both WWE and the local police force**

 **Finn Balor and Becky Lynch have reportedly begun dating one another.**

 **Smackdown creative writers are rumored too have some major plans coming out of next wrestlemania.**

 **Vince is reportedly very confident in Finn Balor leading the Smackdown brand**

 **Jeff and Matt Hardy's individual TNA contracts ended 2 months ago and they have yet too wrestle since citing the need too rest for once.**

 **BREAKING SCANDALOUS NEWS- Vince Mcmahon watched a TNA Match Matt hardy vs Jeff Hardy at TNA Deletion and enjoyed it!**

 **Due too load of income coming in thanks too boosted ratings and sold out venues Vince has allowed the smackdown wrestlers too cancel 3 events in Cameron, Jersey city, and Trenton.**

 **Wade Barrett is set too return after WWE:Unbroken**

 **Finn Balor contract price tag revealed too be around 600,000 dollars.**

 **John Cena has bagged his 17th world championship officially breaking Ric Flairs record of 16 by defeating Samoa Joe,Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns in a triple threat match!**

 **Christian has reportedly taken multiple concussion tests by the WWE Staff. However he has refused too comment on why he has taken them.**

 **Rumour has it that WWE Smackdown Creative is paranoid about the thought of Aj Styles getting injured.**

 **Vince Mcmahon has announced that too help fill in a three hour raw while making creative sense he will let NXT wrestlers appear for a segment called "The NXT showing" where two NXT wrestlers will wrestle one another pure and simple too not only fill the time slot but also give NXT better showings and exposure.**

 **The New stable consisting of Adam Rose, Heath Slater, Blake and Murphy is called H.E.E.L. - Hates Everything Everyone Likes has been made official.**

 **WWE is rumored too be in talks with a superstar or two in hopes of a wrestlemania match.**

 **WWE is using money that would have gone too Kane's WWE performers contract before being released into raising the wages of NXT stars and lower paid workers in the WWE too help compensate for lack of travel coverage.**


	18. Clash Of Warriors!

**Smackdown 1**

The Bullet Dynasty come out to celebrate their victory as they come out with a bunch of men and women who are all waving the bullet dynasty flag. They celebrate and mock the WWE universe about how the entire stable is officially dominating Smackdown. However a former WWE superstar comes out… Matt Hardy! Matt hardy tells them that he is the new general manager and he's going to make sure there is a number one contender for each championship. He starts by announcing the number one contender for the IC title… Jeff Hardy! The challenger for the world heavyweight championship is Wade Barrett! The number one contender for the tag team championships is the returning Lucha Dragons. All of the contenders rush out and attack the Bullet Dynasty sending them packing (13 minutes)

Blake and Murphy vs and Golden Truth (9 minutes. H.E.E.L wins)

Backstage segment shows Aj Styles being interviewed by Renee Young. He states that he's not going to be beaten by a man who just a couple years ago was the butt end of WWE jokes. He's going to show everyone that Wade is nothing more but a joke compared to someone like him (2 minutes)

Neville vs Alberto Del Rio (8 minutes. Neville wins)

Damien Sandow vs Apollo Crews number one contendership for the pacific championship (11 minutes. Apollo wins. Tyson comes out and protests this saying that he doesn't approve of someone like Apollo challenging for his championship but is speared by Apollo)

Naomi vs Liv Morgan (10 minutes. Naomi wins)

Jeff Hardy vs Tyson Kidd (13 minutes. Finn Balor is at the announcing table simply watching the match and ignores the commentators whilst focusing completely on Hardy wins.)

The Vaudevillains vs The Lucha Dragons (12 minutes. The Lucha Dragons win. However as they're leaving they are confronted by Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows who stare them down from the ramp)

 **Smackdown 2**

Tyson Kidd vs Apollo Crews non title match (10 minutes. Apollo Crews wins in strong fashion leaving a furious Tyson in his absence who has a tantrum whilst yelling too him that this title was not for someone like him)

Jeff Hardy,Neville and the Lucha Dragons vs HEEL (Jeff Hardy,Neville and the Lucha dragons don't make it as The Bullet Dynasty attack them from behind and put each man through a table. However as they are about to crush Jeff's leg under a steel chair but Finn stops them and says that he'll be the one to crush Jeff's spirit. They then turn around and attack HEEL)

The Colons (Carlito and Primo) vs 2 local competitors (3 minutes. The colons win)

Jeff Hardy is interviewed by Renee Young and he vows to get payback on Finn saying that it'll be a war of the face painted creatures of the night but that's what he's used to… war and that's what he'll bring to the table at clash of warriors (2 minutes)

Rusev is shown once again training with Curtis Axel who he ties to a car and says that he has to keep up if he has any hopes of beating Bray Wyatt and begins to drive while Curtis yells for him to slow down as he falls down into slow and starts to get dragged through it (2 minutes)

Bayley vs Nikki Bella(12 minutes. Bayley wins her debut match!)

Elias Sampson vs A local competitor (2 minutes. Elias wins and viscously attacks him afterwards before singing a song of his victory)

Naomi vs Sasha Banks vs Becky Lynch vs Charlotte (10 minutes. Naomi wins by sneaking a win with a roll up at the last second on Becky Lynch)

Aj Styles vs Dolph Ziggler for the world title (11 minutes. Aj Styles wins thanks to Luke Gallows blinding Dolph with a paint can. They all decide to gang up on Ziggler however Wade Barrett and Jeff Hardy come out for the save. As the duo begin to feel the numbers advantage the Lucha dragons also arrive but having been weakened from before merely leaves things into a stalemate until Bo Dallas and Bray Wyatt come out and drag each person individually out to administer a beatdown before being the 2 people left standing)

 **Smackdown 3**

Apollo Crews vs Tyson Kidd (10 minutes. Apollo constantly screams at Tyson that he does belong in the title picture. As the match progresses Tyson starts to focus on injuring Apollo's knee. Apollo Crews wins)

Tyson is shown backstage and finds Mick Foley and demands to have his match changed. When Mick begins to chastise him for trying to take Apollo off the title picture Tyson tells him he doesn't mean that. He means that he wants a Steel Cage match instead of a regular match. Foley praises him for taking a risk and grants him the change in match (3 minutes)

Rusev is shown backstage with a bandaged up Curtis. Rusev says that he's completed his training, more specifically his on-screen training and how he'll be tested next week in a tag team match with them both facing the Dudley Boyz to which Curtis thanks Rusev for all his help (2 minutes)

The Bullet Dynasty all come out and Aj as their spokesman declares that after they're finished with their new challenges he will have his revenge on Bray Wyatt and will break the illusion of the eater of worlds. Bray and Bo appear out of nowhere but instead of physical confrontation Bray laughs at Aj Styles before disappearing with Bo Dallas leaving a stone-faced Aj. (6 minutes)

The Colons vs HEEL (Adam Rose and Heath Slater) (8 minutes. The Colons win. Blake and Murphy try to attack the Colons but they beat them back with steel chairs, and an apple spit to the face. Before the commercial break begins they sit on the two chairs, take two Cuban cigars, and take a smoke over their fallen foes with a playful smile)

Bray Wyatt vs The Dudley Boyz (7 minutes. Bray Wyatt wins)

Jeff Hardy cuts a promo documenting his return to WWE. His hardships, his dark turns, his recovery, and his health. He states that he's ready to win at a Clash Of Warriors and become a 5 time IC champions)

Naomi vs Liv Morgan (9 minutes Naomi wins. Emma comes out, takes the mic, and asks why Naomi is even in title contention. She highlights how in the past year she's struggled to overcome irrelevancy while Emma became the Women's champion. Naomi snaps and begins to attack Liv whilst yelling at Emma "DOES THIS MAKE ME IRRELEVANT. I CAN DO THIS TO YOU TO!")

Dean Ambrose vs Finn Balor (12 minutes. Finn Balor wins. Wade Barrett comes out from the crowd and immediately hit's Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows with a bull hammer. He makes a beeline towards the ring and it takes both Finn Balor and Aj Styles to hold him down before Jeff Hardy joins in. It's like a stalemate until Bo Dallas and Bray Wyatt join. However, it becomes an all out brawl between the 3 warring sides)

 **Smackdown 4**

The Lucha Dragons vs HEEL(Heath Slater and Blake) (9 minutes. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson are on commentary. The Lucha Dragons win however Luke and Karl attack and try to take off their masks but the luchadors manage to escape in time)

Dean Ambrose vs Apollo Crews (11 minutes. Dean exposes Apollo's injured knee and continues to focus on it. However, Tyson interferes by poking Apollo's eyes giving Dean the victory)

Jeff Hardy vs Bo Dallas (10 minutes. Jeff Hardy wins. Before Jeff leaves he comes face to face with Bray Wyatt as they pass one another)

Dean Ambrose brags about his victory too, Renee Young, however, he is later hit with a spear by Apollo who seems to be favoring his other leg (3 minutes)

Jack Swagger is shown in the back in a communist outfit chanting against capitalism with psychiatrists trying to get him under control. However, in the last minute the voice of Zeb Colter speaks out and says "Don't worry you kind folks I've got this" (2 minutes)

Naomi and Paige vs Charlotte and Emma (10 minutes. Paige does most of the work however Naomi tags herself in the last second to get the pinfall victory. However this causes Paige to hit her with a big boot and leave Naomi to be attacked by Emma. Naomi and Paige win)

Curtis Axel and Rusev vs The Dudley Boyz (9 minutes. As the match goes on Curtis repeatedly mocks Bray however it nearly costs him on several occasions before Rusev yells at him to get his head in the game. Curtis Axel and Rusev win)

Finn Balor attacks Jeff Hardy backstage however they are both pulled apart by security (2 minutes)

Dolph Ziggler vs Neville (10 minutes. Dolph wins)

Luke Gallows vs Wade Barrett (10 minutes. Wade Barrett wins despite interference. He grabs a mic and bashes The Bullet Dynasty for being cowards, bashing Bray saying that he won't let a cultic freak overshadow him. He begins to fight with The Bullet Dynasty this time however Finn has a hammer and strikes at his knee with it. The beatdown continues until the Lucha Dragons, and Jeff Hardy come out. Surprisingly Curtis Axel comes out and Rusev come out later and they both argue. This causes Mick Foley to come out and attempt to get the situation under control, however, the night ends in chaos)

 **Smackdown 5**

The show opens up backstage with Rusev chastising Curtis for involving himself in the brawl last week. Curtis said that he only came out in hopes that Bo or Bray would be there since he can't seem to find them anywhere. Despite this Rusev reaffirms that he's not ready to face Bo or Bray yet and must complete the rest of his challenges, and to go get ready for his next match. (2 minutes)

Apollo Crews vs Elias Sampson (7 Crews wins. Tyson comes out of the crowd to attack Apollo with a steel chair and starts to smash it over his injured knee before being pulled away by officials. However, as he's being escorted off Tyson yells that Apollo doesn't belong in his title contention)

Jeff Hardy vs Dean Ambrose (18 minutes. Jeff Hardy wins. Finn Balor comes out with the hammer in hand. Finn takes a mic and claims that he knows one thing that Jeff doesn't and it's that his body is broken while Finn's body grows in power with each week and that one day he's confident that he'll shatter the mold of WWE. Jeff responds by calling Finn insane and that while they won't fight today)

The Lucha Dragons, and The Usos vs Karl Anderson, Dolph Ziggler, Luke Gallows, and Finn Balor (11 minutes. Karl's team wins after the Usos walk out on the Lucha dragons)

Naomi vs Paige (9 minutes. Emma is on commentary and continues to bash Naomi's credibility and predicts the outcome of the match. Paige wins while Emma gloats as she lives an enraged Naomi)

Tyson Kidd vs R-Truth (9 minutes. Tyson wins)

Mick Foley comes out and announces that the tag team division will be split following Survivor series and that the draft picks will be decided on smackdown. Before he leaves he praises how the tag team division has grown from the dark ages of 2014 (6 minutes)

Curtis Axel vs Alberto Del Rio (10 minutes. Rusev is at ringside. Curtis just manages to get a win and Rusev congratulates him)

Wade Barrett vs Karl Anderson (The match never starts as The Bullet Dynasty attempts to injure Wade. However, he manages to outmaneuver them. He snatches the mic and says that he'll make sure for a fact that'll he'll be dishing out bad news when he and I quote "When I'm done with you I'll have some bad news. Not only will I be the champion but I will have kicked your ******* ass *****)

 **Clash of Warriors**

Tyson Kidd vs Apollo Crews *For the Pacific title* *Steel cage match*(12 minutes. While attempting to deliver a spear Apollo's knee gives out allowing Tyson to hit him with his finisher and pin him for the win)

Finn Balor vs Jeff Hardy *For the IC title* *Standard match*(13 minutes. Finn Balor(as the demon) wins leaving a frustrated Jeff who refuses to talk to Corey Graves who attempts to interview him)

The Lucha Dragons vs Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson (12 minutes. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson retain)

Naomi vs Emma (10 minutes. Naomi nearly beats Emma however she uses an exposed ring post to retain. Emma wins)

Aj Styles vs Wade Barrett*For the World Heavyweight championship* (15 minutes. No contest as Aj and Wade battle to a double count out. Bray appears out of nowhere (and Wade disappears) and hit Aj with a sister Abigail before disappearing as The Bullet Dynasty attempt to catch him

 **GM Mode**

 **Sheamus and Cesaro are now a tag team as a result of their best of 7 series.**

 **WWE has reportedly signed Joe Hendry, and Marty Scurll to become a NXT superstar. He is currently training in the WWE performance center too focus on bodybuilding before going into NXT live events in two weeks. While Marty will debut next week.**

 **Adam Cole is has debuted in NXT as of Smackdown 2**

 **WWE is proud to announce that WWE shall soon split the tag team division between Raw and Smackdown.**

 **WWE is proud to announce it will be implementing random and unannounced concussion tests into its wellness policy.**

 **A leak reports that Finn Balor's contract is actually a part time contract with him making a smaller amount of live event appearances than most of the smackdown roster, and that it is set to last for 3 years.**

 **A creative writer was rumored too have suggested that Jeff Hardy come out with a new gimmick as a frozen nazi cyborg found by Paul Heyman… Vince reportedly fired him and had Jericho come in from the next city to call him a stupid idiot.**

 **Chris Jericho has been hired by WWE to work as a trainer in NXT, and Smackdown. He is currently working on Hideo Itami's english and mic skills**

 **WWE Smackdown has changed it's intro to "Rise up" by Drowning Pool**

 **Alberto Del Rio has announced that he will quit WWE in 2 months time.**


	19. FINALE

**Good morning folks or afternoon depending where you are. I'm sorry to say but Fantasy Booking Smackdown has officially reached it's last chapter. But don't worry in it's ashes I'll be making a new Fanfic.**

 **This fic will be using the superstar shake up roster (With a couple changes here and there) and we'll continue from there.**

 **If anyone is interested as joining as a co-writer make sure to PM me.**


End file.
